Because of Remember You
by Lee Soo Ae
Summary: [EXO-HUNHAN] Sehun seorang aktor drama yang vakum akan kembali memainkan drama lanjutannya ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Setelah ia menjalani kehidupan rusuh anak sekolah, akhirnya ia kembali ke jalurnya. Bertemu kembali dengan sutradara, produser, dan lain-lain. Bertemu kembali dengan lawan mainnya, seorang namja cantik yang sekarang sudah besar sepertinya. Lets read!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Because of "Remember You"

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : All member EXO and etc.

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, School Life.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Hope You Like it ^^

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"YA! SEHUN KEPARAT! KEMBALIKAN BUKUKU, BODOH!" Namja mungil dengan semangat 45nya sedang mengejar namja lain yang tengah membawa lari bukunya.

Teman-teman di kelasnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua orang rusuh pagi-pagi begini.

"YA! LUHAN! SEHUN! INI MASIH PAGI! BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG?!" Seorang namja berteriak cempreng ke arah Luhan dan Sehun yang sontak membuat mereka berhenti kejar-kejaran.

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang, "HUH!" mereka berkata bersamaan dan saling membuang muka.

"Ya, kalian ini. Ini masih pagi, masih segar. Masa masih segar begini kami sudah harus melihat kerusuhan kalian berdua.." Seorang namja berkata pelan berusaha menasehati Luhan dan Sehun agar sadar.

"Ya, Suho-ya. Dia yang mencari masalah denganku. Dia mencuri bukuku!" Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun kasar.

"Ya! Kau saja yang pelit tidak meminjamkan aku." Sehun menatap Luhan sebal.

"Ya! Jangan harap aku mau memberikan kebaikan untuk namja rusuh sepertimu!"

"Ya! Aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu!"

"Lalu?! Kenapa kau mengambil bukuku, Hah?!"

"Ya! Tidak boleh ?"

"Andwae! Tak akan kubiarkan komplotanmu itu apalagi kau menerima kebaikan hati dariku!"

"MWO?! Komplotanku? Tidak akan? Lalu kenapa Kris kau pinjamkan ?"

"A-i-i-itu.." Luhan menjadi gagap dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang satu ini.

Sehun bersmirk ria, "Oh! Kau menyukai Kris kan?!"

_BINGO!_

Tebakan Sehun benar, Luhan merasa mulutnya terkunci rapat! Sial! "ANIYO! KAU GILA SEHUN! SEHUN BODOH! SEHUN GILA!" Luhan langsung berlari menghambur ke arah Sehun sambil memukulinya habis-habisan setelah percakapan, ah tidak.. setelah perdebatan sengitnya dengan Sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti! Berhenti, Appo! Appo!" Terdengar sedikit ringisan dari Sehun ketika Luhan memukuli bahunya brutal sambil menarik-narik rambutnya.

"RASAKAN INI! RASAKAN! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BERBICARA, HAH! JAGA MULUTMU, OH SEHUN!" Luhan masih memukuli Sehun brutal, ia benar-benar kesal dengannya. Seharusnya Sehun tau, Kris itu sudah punya namjachingu yaitu Tao-teman Luhan-. Apa yang akan mereka katakan seorang Luhan menyukai namjachingu temannya sendiri.

Sehun lebih memilih berusaha menahan semua serangan Luhan, tapi Luhan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Satu kepalan Luhan tadi menghantam pipi dan hidungnya, perutnya juga kena kepalan tangan Luhan. Sebenarnya kalau Cuma dipukuli sekali, itu tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi ini berkali-kali tanpa bisa Sehun hentikan.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan setelah ia didamprat habis-habisan oleh Luhan sampai akhirnya..

.

_BRUK!_

.

"SEHUN!" teriak namja dengan suara yang super ngebass.

Sehun ambruk di lantai. Ia sedikit meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan setelah 3 kali hantaman. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah akibat bogem mentah Luhan.

"Ya, Luhan.. Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau jahat sekali.. Sehun tadi itu Cuma bercanda. Kenapa kau menghajatnya sampai seperti ini ?" Seorang Namja mungil nan manis menghampiri Luhan sambil memandanginya kaget.

Sementara Luhan masih terpaku ditempatnya, ia tak sengaja ia tak bermaksud seperti ini. 'Ya ampun, apa yang ..' Luhan berkata dalam hatinya. Ia meneguk salivanya susah payah, ia tak bermaksud sampai membuat Sehun seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin namja ini diberi pelajaran agar tak mengganggunya lagi.

.

_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

.

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru membawa Sehun meninggalkan kelas, "Tunggu, Kris!" Namja yang bersuara super ngebass itu mengejar namja yang tengah menggendong Sehun dipunggungnya.

"Luhan, kau harus minta maaf padanya.." Namja bermata panda menghampiri Luhan.

"Kenapa harus aku ? Dia yang salah, dia pantas mendapatkannya" Luhan berkata pelan, sebenarnya ia tahu ia salah, ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan 'maaf' untuk Sehun.

"Dia itu Cuma bercanda, Luhan."

"Tapi dia keterlaluan, Tao. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai namjachingumu itu." Luhan menatap Tao kali ini dengan wajah –sedikit- marah.

"Dia Cuma bercanda, Luhan. Aku juga percaya denganmu, kau tak akan setega itu mengambil namjachinguku." Tao tersenyum.

Melihat Tao tersenyum, Luhan membalas dengan senyuman –palsu-. "Gomawa, Taozi"

Tao menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan untuk menenangkannya, kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam.

'Mianhae, Tao. Bagaimanapun juga yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar..'

.

.

.

"Luhan, ayo ke UKS" Namja berpipi seperti bakpao menghampiri Luhan yang tengah melamun menatap luar jendela kelas lantai 2.

"Ada apa, xiu ?" Luhan masih saja menatap ke luar jendela.

"Menjenguk, Sehun."

"Aku tidak bisa." Luhan masih tidak enak dengan Sehun, ia merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa ? Hey, kau ini. Dia begitu karenamu, ppaliwa!" Namja bakpao itu langsung menarik tangan Luhan paksa.

"Ya! Bakpao! Xiumin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak mau menjenguknya!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Xiumin.

"Andwae, kau harus menemuinya. Kami temanmu, Luhan. Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau menjadi orang berandal yang menghajar teman sekelasmu sendiri" Xiumin masih berusaha menggenggam Luhan agar tidak kabur.

Sementara Luhan juga dengan semangat45 masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Xiumin dengan brutal. "Andwae, Luhan." Xiumin berkata seraya Luhan sudah mulai berusaha kabur tapi tidak berhasil karena Xiumin masih menggenggam tangannya kuat.

Luhan mengalah, 'Mati aku..' Luhan berkata dalam hatinya, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai di UKS.

.

_CEKLEK!_

.

Xiumin masuk dengan menggandeng tangan Luhan yang masih berusaha kabur. "Annyeong.." Xiumin tersenyum kepada ke 10 temannya yang sudah berkumpul disana.

"Ada Luhan juga ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Bagaimanapun juga, ini salah Luhan."

"GEURAE! INI SALAH SI RUSA BODOH ITU!" Sehun nyeletuk di saat keadaannya masih terbaring di UKS.

"Ya, Sehun. Tidak boleh seperti itu" Namja bertampang Angelic bernama Suho menegur Sehun lembut.

"Kalian selesaikanlah berdua, kami pergi dulu" Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Ya.. Kalian mau kemana ?!" Luhan berbisik kasar kepada teman-temannya yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Ssstt!" Namja ber-dumple menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. "Kau yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab Luhan."

.

_TAP! TAP TAP! TAP!_

.

Lambat laun semua teman-temannya pergi dan hanya meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua di UKS. Luhan menatap kearah Sehun yang terbaring di ranjang UKS dengan keadaan sedikit mengenaskan. Mau apa sekarang ? Berbicara ? Gengsi Luhan terlalu tinggi.

"Kau mau apa, hah ?" Sehun angkat bicara, ia malas menunggu Luhan yang tak kunjung berbicara.

"Memangnya aku harus apa ?" Tanya Luhan kembali ke Sehun.

"Meminta maaf kepadaku, kepada Oh Sehun." Sehun berkata dengan angkuhnya.

"Kenapa aku yang meminta maaf ? Ini salahmu sendiri sampai kau babak belur begini."

"Kau yang mulai, Sehun bodoh!" Luhan mendengus kesal ke arah Sehun.

"Heh, yang benar saja. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan kepadamu separah apapun penghinaanmu padaku.."

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun, ia kembali mengingat-ingat setiap pertengkarannya dengan Sehun berusaha menyanggah perkataan Sehun tadi. Tapi, setiap kali ia menguar-nguar hasilnya sama. NIHIL, seorang Sehun TAK PERNAH MENGGUNAKAN KEKERASAN kepada Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang baik walaupun menyebalkan, makanya aku tidak pernah menyakitimu." Tersirat nada kekecewaan dari Sehun.

"Tapi, kau malah mendampratku habis-habisan pagi ini. Kau jahat sekali, Luhan." Nada kekecewaan itu semakin jelas terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Ia cukup sakit hati dengan perlakuan Luhan tadi pagi.

Sementara Luhan, ia tahu.. Sehun berkata benar lagi. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada berbicara, dipandang dari sisi manapun, seorang Luhan memang terbukti bersalah kali ini.

"Kau masih tidak mau minta maaf ?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya berdiam.

Luhan menggenggam ujung seragamnya erat, entah mengapa sepenggal kata maaf susah sekali untuk keluar. Setelah bersusah payah, "Mianhae.." akhirnya kata itu keluar bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang berbalik meninggalkan Sehun di UKS.

Sehun yang melihat itu Cuma bisa menarik nafas kasar, "Kata maaf saja sulit sekali keluar! Dasar Rusa Jelek! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Tidak akan! Kusumpahi kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan Kris! Dan mendapatkan orang sejenismu yang naïf itu!"

.

.

.

"Sehun-a, gwaenchana ?" Namja berkulit hitam eksotik menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja sampai di kelas.

"Gwaenchana, Kai. Ini Cuma luka ringan." Kata Sehun seraya berjalan kea rah kursinya diikuti oleh Kai di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun ? Kau lemah sekali, masa sama Luhan saja kau kalah." Kai tertawa kecil sambil membayangkan ketika Sehun dihajar dengan tak pantasnya oleh Luhan.

"Sudahlah, Kai. Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Oh iya, Sehun. Apa kau akan mulai shooting lagi ?" Tanya Kai mengganti topic.

"Hm, sekitar minggu depan aku mulai shooting.."

"Oh tidak, sekolah ini makin ramai saja. Banyak sekali artis-artis ternama merupakan pelajar dari SM Senior High School." Kai berkata dengan mata yang –dibuat-buat- berbinar-binar.

"Ya, Kai. Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku ini seorang actor." Sehun menatap tajam Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau akan mati.." kata Sehun santai.

"Ya!" teriak Kai protes, ia baru saja ingin memberi tahu yang lain kalau Sehun ini sebenarnya seorang actor.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, Kai." Tegas Sehun. "Aku hanya ingn bersekolah dengan tenang."

"Ye, ye." Kai mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tapi, siapa lawan mainmu ?"

"Oh iya.." Sehun baru sadar, ia pasti punya lawan main disana. "Aku tidak ingat namanya, Kai. Ia namja cantik yang kuliatkan waktu itu padamu."

"Ah~ Benar! Pasti dia tambah cantik, Sehun. Ah, Jinjja. Kau beruntung sekali, Sehun." Kai sedikit iri dengan kehidupan Sehun.

"Ya! Mau kau apakan si Kyungsoo itu ? Kau mau kuberitahu dia kalau kau menyukai namja lain, hah ?"

Kai menyikut lengan Sehun, "Dasar Sehun Gila!"

Sehun mencibir ke arah Kai, Kai seorang sepupu yang sudah lama bersamanya sejak kecil.

"Baiklah, Sehun. Aku akan menyapa Kyungsoo dulu, bye!" Kai pergi menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah menyapu kelas yang terlihat kotor.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, 'Apa seperti itu kau menyapanya, hah ?' Sehun berkata dalam hatinya, ia melihat Kai tengah menciumi Kyungsoo dengan lahapnya. Melumatnya sampai habis.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling 'menyapa' di pagi hari ini. Ia malas karena seakan-akan Cuma dirinya yang tak laku. Kelima temannya sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Kai bersama Kyungsoo, Suho bersama Lay, Kris bersama Tao, Chen bersama Xiumin, Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun. Dan sialnya mengapa kelima temannya itu berpacaran dengan komplotan si rusa jelek –kata Sehun-.

Itu membuatnya kesal, terkadang kelima temannya berusaha menjodohkannya dengan Luhan. Memang, kelima orang yang berpacaran dengan kelima temannya semua berasal dari komplotan Luhan. Jadi, jika mereka ber-12 sedang berjalan-jalan bersama hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat 'hampa' dan 'tak bersemangat'.

"Sudahlah, toh aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya.." Sehun menggumam sambil tersenyum mengingat seseorang. Seorang namja cantik, teman shootingnya dulu.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^ Saya bawa fiction baru nih, semoga kalian suka.

Review juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2 (We meet again)

Title : Because of "Remember You"

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : All member EXO and etc.

Pairing : HUNHAN

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, School Life.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini murni milik saya dan keluar dari otak saya.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Hope You Like it ^^

.

.

.

.

Preview :

"Sudahlah, toh aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya.." Sehun menggumam sambil tersenyum mengingat seseorang. Seorang namja cantik, teman shootingnya dulu.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You~

.

.

Chapter 2 (Meet Again)

Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap keluar jendela kelas, terkadang bersmirk ria saat membayangkan ia akan segera bertemu dengan lawan mainnya itu. Ketika ia tidak akan merasa 'hampa' lagi di dunia ini, ketika ia akan berjalan bersama dengan temannya sambil menggandeng lawan mainnya itu. Ah~ Tidak itu terlalu menye-

"ANNYEONG!" Teriakan seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi lamunan Sehun yang 'menyenangkan'.

'Sial! Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini!?' Sehun berbalik berusaha mencari-cari sosok yang menghancurkan lamunannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendapati seseorang yang dicari, 'Dia lagi, dia lagi.. Merusak saja!' Sehun menatap tajam kearah sosok itu. Luhan, Luhan si Rusa jelek.

"WAE?!" Tanya Luhan yang merasa tidak nyaman di tatap tajam oleh Sehun.

"Cih!" Sehun mendecih kasar ke arah Luhan dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela kelas. Seorang Luhan itu sangat menjengkelkan dan merusak bagi Sehun.

Luhan terpaku melihat Sehun mendecih ke arahnya dengan kasarnya, ia merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Ingin rasanya ia kembali menghantam namja ini habis-habisan, tapi ia urungkan. 'Tahan, Luhan. Tahan..' Luhan menarik nafasnya perlahan berusaha menetralkan dadanya yang sesak akan amarah. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya agar pikirannya tidak kalut dan kembali berusaha untuk kembali normal.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursinya setelah berhasil menenangkan hatinya meskipun masih sedikit kesal dan kerja bagus untuk Sehun karena kejadian ini moodnya langsung memburuk. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang masih setia menatap ke luar jendela kelas. Ia masih sedikit bersalah, tapi.. sudahlah. Toh, ia sudah meminta maaf dengan Sehun walaupun hanya dengan sepenggal kata yang tak terlalu ikhlas ia keluarkan.

.

"Wah, Luhan! Kau sudah datang ?" Pekik Baekhyun kepada Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Ehm, Iya." Jawab Luhan apa adanya.

"Wah, ini rekor, Luhan. Kau baru kali ini datang duluan sebelum aku.." Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Hm, betul sekali. Tumben kau datang cepat, Luhan ? Ada masalah ?" Namja yang kita ketahui bernama Xiumin ikut menimpal.

Luhan hanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

Hari itu di kelas X-1 tumben sekali terlihat 'tenang'. Kenapa ? Tentu saja, karena biang rusuh sedang 'jinak'. Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka berdua selalu ribut dan rusuh dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah, entah itu apalah yang dirusuhkan. Yang jelas, mereka selalu memiliki 'topik' untuk 'dirusuhkan' tiap waktunya. Tapi hari ini mereka seperti menjadi orang lain. Mereka terlihat lebih diam, tak bersemangat, apa adanya, sekedarnya, singkat, padat, dan tak tahulah. Biasanya mereka itu ribut, kacau, rusuh, ricuh, bagai 'Tom and Jerry' di film kartun. Kejar-kejaran tidak jelas.

"Luhan.." panggil seorang namja berdimple kepada Luhan.

"…"

"Luhan.." panggilnya lagi karena yang dipanggil tak kunjung merespon.

"…"

"Luhan!" Bentak namja itu.

.

BRUK!

.

"AWW!" Luhan mengelus kepalanya sakit karena terkejut dengan teriakan namja itu dan sukses membuatnya terjungkal menghantam lantai.

"Appo, Lay.." lirih Luhan kepada namja yang meneriakinya itu.

"Mianhae, eum ?" Namja bernama Lay itu mengelus Luhan perlahan dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ada apa ?" Luhan sedikit meringis sambil bertanya kenapa Lay memanggil –membentak lebih tepat.

"Tidak, hanya.. kau terlihat.. diam."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Memangnya kenapa kau sampai berkata seperti itu ?"

"Itu.. biasanya kau akan berperang dengan Sehun sepanjang hari. Membuat kerusuhan dimana-mana dengan orang itu. Tapi, kalian sama-sama terlihat 'tenang'." Tutur Lay.

"Be-benarkah ?" Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu.

Lay mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lay. Lagian kalian ini aneh sekali. Bukankah seharusnya kalian senang kami tidak ribut-ribut ? Kaliankan selama ini selalu kesal dengan kami yang rusuh. Do'a kalian terkabul hari ini, Lay. Hari dimana kami tidak merusuh.."

Lay sedikit tersentak, benar. SANGAT BENAR. Dia dan teman-teman yang lain memang mengharapkan hari ini datang, tapi bukankah itu sedikit aneh ? Luhan dan Sehun tidak berkelahi ? Apa yang terjadi ? Mereka berbaikan ? atau..

"Kalian bertengkar, ya ?" Lay bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kamikan memang bertengkar setiap hari, Lay" Luhan memasang tampang datar menanggapi pertanyaan Lay yang sedikit aneh.

AH! Iya. Lay menepuk dahinya keras, betapa bodohnya ia. Jawaban Luhan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Benar juga, tapi bukan itu maksudnya.

"Bukan, Luhan.. Maksudku, apakah kalian masih bermasalah dengan kejadian kemarin ? Kau sudah meminta maaf dengan Sehunkan ?" Lay menatap Luhan penuh harap.

"Sudah.."

"Lalu ?"

"Lalu apa ?"

Lay mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Molla, Luhan. Aku jadi bingung." Lay bangkit dan meninggalkan Luhan di tempat.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Sehun terlihat santai pagi ini, terlalu santai. Mau kemana si Sehun berpakaian seperti itu ? Mana seragamnya ? Hey, dia seharusnya sekolah.

Sehun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya setelah melahap roti di atas meja makannya. "Omma, jarisseo!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kepada yeoja paruhbaya yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

"Eoh, jalga. Hati-hati, chagi~"

"EEUM!" Sehun bergumam nyaring kepada ommanya sebagai jawaban 'Iya'.

.

CEKLEK!

.

Sehun melihat mobil hitamnya terpakir di halaman rumahnya, segera ia menghampiri mobilnya. "Lalala~ Hari ini pasti menyenangkan! Lalalalala~" Sehun bersenandung ria sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun langsung melesat pergi.

Sehun kembali tersenyum riang, betapa senangnya ia hari ini. Ia tidak harus bangun pagi-pagi dan pergi ke sekolah, tidak harus mengikuti pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan, tidak harus bertemu dengan 'orang itu'. "Lalalala~" Sehun kembali bersenandung.

Sesekali ia menengok kearah sekitarnya, memerhatikan keadaan jalan kota Seoul yang sangat ramai pagi-pagi begini. "Jam 8 ?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika memandangi tangan kanannya, tidak.. lebih tepatnya memandangi jam tangannya yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat pergi, baiklah.. aku sarapan dulu.. Begah juga Cuma makan roti untuk aktifitas berat.." Sehun langsung menancap gas lebih dalam sehingga jarum spidometer bergerak naik membuat mobil itu memimpin laju lalu lintas Seoul.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya bersamaan dengan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran restoran.

.

CEKLEK!

.

Sehun keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam restoran.

.

CEKLEK!

.

Disini ia, seorang Sehun tengah berdiri di depan pintu restoran yang baru saja ia buka. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut restoran ini, seperti mencari sesuatu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sehun langsung melangkah ketika mata liarnya menangkap sebuah meja kosong. Sehun langsung duduk ketika tiba di meja kosong itu.

"Silahkan, tuan." Seorang yeoja tersenyum ramah kepadanya sambil memberikan sebuah buku menu.

"Ah~ noona." Sehun tersenyum melihat yeoja itu kemudian memeluknya lembut. "Aku hanya memakan makananku, noona."

"Baiklah, Sehunnie~" Yeoja itu mencubit pelan pipi Sehun gemas. "Tunggu disini, ne ? Tiffany noona akan datang lagi.."

Sehun mengangguk sambil memerhatikan yeoja yang ia panggil noona itu menjauhinya.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja sambil memerhatikan sekitarnya. Ia menangkap beberapa orang tengah makan disana dan disitu. Tidak banyak, mungkin karena ini masih pagi. Restoran ini akan ramai ketika jam makan siang tiba.

Sesekali ia tersenyum hangat melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding resoran ini. Itu adalah hyungnya bersama Tiffany noona sedang tersenyum.

Benar, ini adalah restoran milik hyungnya. Siwon. Dan yang tadi adalah kakak iparnya, Tiffany noona. Hyungnya dan Noona sudah berpacaran sejak mereka masih berumur 5 tahun, iya 5 tahun. Gila. Itu yang orang-orang pikirkan. Lantas berapa umur mereka sekarang ? 25 tahun. Ya, Siwon dan Tiffany sudah bersama selama 20 tahun dan beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan menikah dan membangun restoran ini bersama.

"Nah, Sehunnie. Ini dia.." Suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun.

Sebuah nampan berisikan sphaghetti dengan segelas bubble tea tengah tersaji di depan Sehun. "Gomawo, noona." Sehun tersenyum memandangi noonanya.

"Ugh! Sehunnie~" Tiffany mencubit pipi Sehun gemas, hey. Sehun itu seorang siswa SMA, bukan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.

"Baiklah, noona. Aku makan dulu, ne ?" Sehun memandangi makanannya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Noona duduk disini, ne ?" Tiffany bertanya sambil menunjuk kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk.

Setelah Tiffany duduk, ia memerhatikan namja tampan nan imut di depannya ini sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak sekolah ?"

"Ani~ Shootingnya akan dimulai lagi, noona." Sehun berkata sambil memakan makanannya pelan.

"Jinjja ? Eoh~" Tiffany memandangi Sehun kagum.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa sarapan disini ? Apa omma tidak ada di rumah ?"

"Ada.." Sehun berhenti karena ia sedang mengunyah makanannya. "Aku hanya ingin makan disini, noona" Sehun kembali bersuara saat sudah menelan makanannya.

Tiffany kembali tersenyum gemas melihat Sehun yang makan seperti anak berumur 5 tahun, mengunyah makanannya pelan dengan tatapan kosong, pipinya menggembul karena tumpukan makanan yang belum bisa ditelan.

"Ya~ Sehunnie, makannya pelan-pelan." Tiffany memperingatkan Sehun.

"Jeongmal masisseo, noona." Sehun tersenyum dengan pipi menggembul membuat matanya hilang entah kemana.

Tiffany kembali tersenyum, kemudian bangkit. "Baiklah, noona harus kembali bekerja. Kau makan yang banyak ya, hari ini noona berikan ini gratis untuk mu. Semoga shootingmu berhasil! Fighting!" Tiffany mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya kemudian pergi.

Sehun mengangguk antusias, apalagi setelah mendengar kata GRATIS! Dasar. Eh, siapa juga yang menolak makanan enak apalagi gratis. Kenikmatannya akan bertambah berlipat-lipat.

Sehun masih berusaha menghabiskan makanan 'gratis' di depannya ini. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Orang-orang semakin lama semakin sepi. Hanya menyisakan dirinya dengan seseorang yang membelakanginya di meja sana. Meja 18.

Sehun menatap intens kearah punggung seseorang di meja 18 itu. Seorang namja mungil berambut coklat mengenakan jaket coklat. 'Sepertinya aku mengenalnya ?' Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

Namja itu sedikit menolh kearah kiri sehingga menampakkan wajah bagian kirinya.

.

HISH!

Sehun mendengus kesal, ia tahu siapa orang itu. 'Apa yang dilakukannya disini?!' Sehun merutuk dalam hatinya. 'Kenapa dia tidak ke sekolah?' Sehun kembali bertanya pada hatinya.

Sehun mempercepat makannya, ia malas jika harus berurusan dengan orang itu disini. Makanannya menjadi tidak nikmat lagi setelah melihat orang itu. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, menguar-nguar mencari benda persegi di dalamnya.

Sehun memandangi benda itu ketika berhasil mendapatkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian memainkan jemarinya di atas benda itu.

.

To : Tiffany noona.

Noona, terima kasih untuk makanannya. Aku pergi dulu, ne ? ^^

.

SEND. Sehun menyentuh tulisan itu. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan restoran hyungnya itu.

Drrrt.. Drrtt..

**Yo..Okay..Sexy**

**Neo hogshi molla gyeonggo haneunde**

Benda persegi itu bergetar kemudian mengeluarkan suara. Sehun memandangi benda itu.

"Kkamjongin"

Begitulah yang tertera disana.

**jaldeureo jigeum wiheo-**

Klik!

"Hm, Wae?" Sehun berkata tanpa basa-basi setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Kau dimana ?"_

"Di restoran, Siwon hyung."

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disana ?"_

"Sarapan, ada apa ?"

"_Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah ? Apa kau sudah memulai shootingnya?"_

"Belum, aku baru saja ingin ke sana, kkamjong."

"_Ya! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!?"_

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, akan kututup."

"_Tunggu-"_

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Selesai. Sehun mematikan sambungannya dengan Kai. Malas. Itu alasannya. Ia tahu, Kai pasti akan menyumpahnya yang tidak-tidak, ia yakin Kai sedang merutukinya. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan akan segera berangkat menuju lokasi shootingnya.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya seraya selesai memarkirkannya. Ia segera keluar dari sana.

"Huuufft~ Ini pasti menyenangan~ Lalala~" Sehun bersenandung sebentar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mobil hitamnya.

Sehun sangat senang, akan menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa bertemu lagi dengan para 'orang tua yang suka mengaturnya' dulu. Bertemu lagi dengan teman shootingnya, dan pasti namja lawan mainnya yang cantik itu.

"Siapa namanya, ya ? Ah~ Aku jahat sekali sampai lupa namanya, tapi aku masih mengingat wajah cantiknya itu." Sehun tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Entah apa itu, yang jelas ia merasa ini hari terbaiknya. Akan menjadi hari terbaiknya.

Sehun menyeringai mendapati seorang namja paruhbaya yang tengah berduduk santai. Dengan segera ia menghampiri namja itu.

"Annyeon, ajusshi~" Sehun tersenyum sambil memandangi namja professional dengan gelar sutradara.

"Annyeong, Sehunnie~ Aigoo, uri Sehunnie sudah besar sekarang.." Namja bername tag 'Jung Yunho' itu tersenyum lebar.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan namja itu.

"Itu teman-temanmu, bergabunglah dengan mereka." Namja itu menunjuk segerombol namja-namja dan beberapa yeoja disana.

Sehun langsung mengangguk, dan berjalan kesana.

"Annyeong!" Sapa Sehun riang kepada orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Orang-orang itu langsung menengok kearah Sehun kemudian Entah mengapa, mereka langsung memandangi Sehun dengan mata membulat.

"OMONA! Uri Sehunnie makin tampan saja, ne ?" Namja tampan bermata sipit menghambur kearah Sehun sambil menatapinya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ye, gomawo, Yesung-hyung." Sehun tersenyum.

"Sehunnie~ Apa Siwon benar-benar membatalkan kontraknya ?" Tanya seorang namja cantik seumuran Siwon kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ia hanya ingin mengurus restorannya saja, Heechul-hyung."

Namja yang dipanggil Sehun 'Heechul-hyung' itu hanya mengangguk maklum.

Tes.. Tes.. Tess..

"Kepada para cast untuk segera berkumpul sekarang ke sumber suara.." Suara tiba-tiba menggema ke seluruh tempat.

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun dan para hyung segara berkumpul menuju sumber suara yang tak jauh disana.

.

Disinilah para cast dan crew berkumpul bersama membicarakan kembali dan me-refresh semua tentang drama ini.

"Ehem.." Yunho layaknya dan sebenarnya seorang Sutradara berdehem, memulai diskusi. "Apa semua cast sudah berkumpul ?"

"Ani~ Pemain utama bersama Sehun belum datang.." jawab salah satu crew disana.

"Kemana dia ? Apa dia tidak bisa datang ?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tidak, dia bilang akan datang. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya." Tutur crew lagi.

"Nghh, mana bisa kita diskusi kalau tidak ada pemain utama.."

.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Seseorang tengah kelelahan disana dengan menumpu tangan pada lutut serta menarik nafas berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh.

"A-aku hosh.. hosh.. Di-disini.. hosh hosh.." Ucapnya di sela-sela nafasnya.

Sehun dan semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh kearah orang itu -yang tengah kelelahan-.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana ? Kalian suka, kan ? Amin :D Iya aja gitu biar aku bahagia :D

Maaf ya, kalau updatenya agak telat. Biasanya aku itu updatenya jum'at sore gituh. Tapi kayanya mungkin pindah jadi minggu pagi. Nah bagi kalian yang menunggu fiction ini, bisa ditunggu di minggu pagi. *Emang ada yang mau nungguin? Huhu u.u #nyebur

Makasih ya, buat yang udah review. Senang sekali rasanya fiction saya yang ini ada yang review juga :D Oh iya, aku juga sekalian mau promosi nih. Baca juga dong fiction aku yang judulnya "It's You".

Hadoh, promosi macam apa ituh-,-

Udah deh, gitu ajah. Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah review ya. Semoga kalian tambah cantik dan pinter *Amin /.\*

Buat silent readers, mencobalah untuk berkomentar. Karena saya memang butuh banyak sekali saran-saran dari kalian agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi, ya gak ? Hehehe. Tapi gapapa kok, saya juga udah sangat berterima kasih sama silent readers udah mau baca fiction ini. Semoga kalian tambah cantik dan pinter juga, ya *Amin/.\* Saya juga dulu silent reader, wkwk ^^v

.

.

Balasan review :

**HyunRa **: Sip, udah lanjut koks (y).

**99Eighttwo **: Namja kok, chingu^^ Wah, masa sih ? Makasih ya, aku bakal buat fintion ini lebih baik lagi koks^^

**Rhie95 **: Amin /.\ Makasih chingu doanya^^

**Hunhanie **: Makasih udah suka^^ Ini dilanjut koks.

**Luhan Deer **: Hehe, baca deh ya^^ Makasih ya :D

**LeeHyeIr **: Makasih^^ InsyaAllah deh ya, Kaisoonya.

**Xiaolu odult **: Ini udah di lanjut^^

**DeimonDevilBats **: Huhaha :D Tebak aja deh^^

.

.

Makasih lagi buat yang udah review^^ Review lagi, ne ?^^


	3. Chapter 3 (When he pouts his lips)

Title : Because of "Remember You"

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : All EXO Members

Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO Official Couple

Genre : Romance, Humor, School Life, Friendship

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya dan keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Preview :

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Seseorang tengah kelelahan disana dengan menumpu tangan pada lutut serta menarik nafas berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh.

"A-aku hosh.. hosh.. Di-disini.. hosh hosh.." Ucapnya di sela-sela nafasnya.

Sehun dan semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh kearah orang itu -yang tengah kelelahan-.

.

.

Hope You Enjoy This^^

.

.

Lets Begin

.

.

**Chapter 3 (When he pout his lips)**

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

HUH.

Entah dengusan itu keluar untuk keberapa kalinya dalam semenit ini dan menit-menit sebelumnya dan menit-menit yang akan datang.

"Hentikan dengusan bodohmu itu, Oh Sehun!"

HUH.

Bukannya berhenti, dengusan itu malah terdengar lagi bahkan terdengar lebih kasar. "Diam kau, rusa jelek!"

Dia –namja yang merasa dipanggil rusa jelek melotot tajam kearah Sehun. Tak mau kalah, Sehunpun membalas melotot kearah orang itu.

Sutradara yang –seharusnya duduk tenang, tersenyum lebar, bertepuk tangan- memijat pelipisnya pelan. Apa-apaan ini ? Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk disana, tapi tak satu scenepun berhasil ia selesaikan.

"Ya, Sehun! Luhan! Kemari sebentar!"

Sutradara itu memanggil kearah Sehun dan rusa jelek –yang ternyata seorang Luhan.

"N-ne ?"

Tanpa basa-basi mereka berdua langsung berhenti saling melotot dan melangkahkan kaki kearah sang sutradara –yang terlihat stress itu.

"N-ne, ahjusshi ?"

HUFT.

Sutradara itu mengembuskan nafas berat melihat seorang Luhan dan Sehun yang sekarang terlihat seperti Tom & Jerry. Tidak seperti dulu yang sangat cocok.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua ?"

Sutradara itu bertanya dengan nada frustasi. Ialah frustasi, sudah berjam-jam tak menghasilkan apapun. Bukan sutrdara saja yang terlihat frustasi, bahkan pemain lainpun ikut frustasi karena Luhan dan Sehun yang selalu gagal melakukan adegan-adegan yang diminta.

"Tidak ada.." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa kalian bertengkar terus ? Kami ini sudah kelelahan menunggu hasil kalian yang tak karuan seperti ini."

Sutradara itu kembali menghembuska nafas beratnya. "Hari ini sampai disini dulu shootingnya. Tapi 4 hari kalian berdua harus melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Kuberi 3 hari untuk meluruskan semuanya. Dengar itu, Luhan dan Sehun ?"

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya patuh.

Sutradara itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih setia menunduk patuh.

…

HUH.

Sehun kembali mendengus kesal dan menatap Luhan kesal. "Gara-gara kau ini! Kenapa lawan mainku harus kau, hah?!"

"Apa?! Karena aku?! Kau itu yang salah! Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau lawan mainku itu kau Oh Sehun!" Balas Luhan sambil melotot kearah Sehun.

HUH.

Ia mendengus lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia melototinya.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

"HAH?! LUHAN?!" Kai membulatkan matanya penuh dengan rasa kaget luar biasa.

PLAKK!

Satu pukulam melayang indah di kepala Kai membuat sang pemilik kepala meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar Sehun gila! Sakit bodoh!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak.. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya." Sehun sedikit mengusap teinganya yang terasa panas setelah gelombang suara yang Kai kirim menerobos gendang telinganya.

"Mian.. Mian.." Kai terkekeh pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan shootingmu ? Kau bodoh sih! Padahal aku menelponmu waktu itu untuk memberitahu kalau Luhan juga seorang actor. Teman-temannya itu pengumuman di depan kelas dan memberitahu alasan Luhan tidak masuk karena sedang shooting."

Sehun Cuma bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan panjang seorang Kai item di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Kai item ?!"

"Kau yang menutup telponku, Sehun gila!" Kai mendengus kesal kearah Sehun.

"Bagaimana ini ? Lusa aku sudah shooting. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbaikan dengan Luhan. Kalau aku gagal berbaikan dengan Luhan, kami berdua bisa kena denda."

Sehun menatap sendu kearah Kai yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin muntah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kalau tidak mau mukamu itu kumuntahi.." Kai menatap Sehun jijik.

"Aku serius, Kai item." Sehun mengeluarkan nada serius membuat Kai mulai berpikir.

Cukup lama Sehun menunggu Kai yang tengah menatap kelangit-langit kamar, sedang memikirkan cara.

.

TING!

Kai tiba-tiba bersmirk ria. Uhuy!

"Apa ? apa ?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kai seperti menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang.

Kai menatap Sehun heran. "Apa yang apa ?"

"Kau menemukan idekan ?"

"Dasar sok tahu, aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana acara jalan-jalanku dengan Kyungsoo. Pasti menyenangkan.."

Tiba-tiba Kai memperlihatkan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap Sehun.

"Iuh~ Sudahlah.. Lebih baik aku pulang."

Sehun langsung bangkit meninggalkan Kai yang masih setia dengan mata berbinar-binar –menjijikan menurut Sehun- itu.

.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Kai tertutup rapat dan membuat seorang Sehun langsung hilang dari pandangannya.

"Bodoh kau, Sehun. Tentu saja aku menemukan ide.."

Kai bersmirk ria kemudian mengambil benda persegi yang terlampar di meja nakasnya.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

10 orang namja tengah berdiri di depan rumah yang mereka bilang adalah rumah Kai. Ada Kai dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Suho dan Lay, Chen dan Xiumin, serta Kris dan Tao.

Mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing sampai lupa tujuan mereka.

"Hoi, Kai. Dimana kedua pemeran utama dalam rencanamu ini, Kai ?" Interupsi Seorang Chanyeol yang cukup merasa bosan karena kelamaan menunggu.

"Mana kutahu, mereka bilang bisa da– itu mereka!" Teriak Kai menunjuk dua buah mobil yang datang secara bersamaan.

.

BLAM! BLAM!

Dua bantingan pelan terdengar dari pintu mobil yang tertutup itu dan langsung menampakkan dua orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

Sehun melotot ketika melihat sosok yang datang bersamaan dengannya. "Kau sedang apa disini ?!"

"Kau yang sedang apa?!" Luhan membalas melotot menimbulkan aliran listrik imajinasi terhubung disana.

Ke-10 orang yang sudah tahu situasi langsung menghambur kearah dua orang itu.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali, hah ?" Tanya Kai kepada dua orang itu.

"Ada sedikti urusan dirumah.." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku juga.." Timpal Luhan.

"Untuk apa kau ikut-ikutan, hah ?" Sehun menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

Kai memutar bolamatanya malas melihat dua orang ini yang tak henti-hentinya berkelahi. "Sudah.. Sudah. Ayo kita mulai jalan-jalannya."

Kai mulai melangkah dan detik berikutnya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Eh tunngu!" Sehun dan Luhan langsung berlari mengejar ke-10 temannya itu.

…

HUH.

Kini bukan hanya Sehun seorang yang mendengus, Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Apaan ini ? Teman-temannya yang lain terlihat sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing, mengabaikan Luhan dan Sehun yang terlihat 'hampa'.

"Teman-teman, aku dan Lay akan kesebelah sana. Kita bertemu lagi di restaurant lantai satu, jam 12 ne ?" Suho namja berwajah angelic itu langsung menarik Lay yang pasrah dibawa entah kemana.

"Kyaa! Yeollie~ Kkaja kita kesana!" Baekyun tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Apaan mereka itu ?" Dengus Kris melihat dua pasangan sudah mulai menjauh.

Tao menyikut pelan lengan Kris, 'menyadarkan' Kris. "Kkaja kita kesana, Kris~" Tao langsung menarik tangan Kris yang pasrah saja.

Sehun menatap Kai yang tengah tersenyum –walau lebih tepat disebut smirk- kearah Sehun.

"Kami kesana dulu, ya ? Babay Sehun dan Luhan. Nikmati saja, ya ?" Kai pasti sudah melangkah kalau saja tangan Sehun tak menahannya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah ?" Bisik Sehun ditelinga Kai.

"Apa yang kau maksud,Sehun ?" Balas Kai dengan smirk yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

"Ini rencanamu, kan ? meninggalkan aku dan Luhan ?"

"Nah.. Itu tahu, manfaatkan saja kesempatan ini, Sehun. Besok kau sudah mulai shootingmu."

"Gila kau!"

"Terserah.. Aku pergi dulu, babai."

Kai langsung saja pergi dengan Kyungsoo dan hanya menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan disana.

"Dasar Kai item!" Sehun menggumam kasar, walau itu sangat jelas di telinga Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan di sampingnya ini. "Mau apa kita sekarang ?"

"Manaku tahu.." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Tanpa sadar Sehun sudah menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi.

.

"Berhasil!" Pekik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao ketika melihat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

Kenapa mereka bersama ? Bukannya tadi pergi terpisah-pisah ?

"Mission, complete." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum senang. Ini adalah rencananya. Mereka berkumpul bersama seperti biasa dan berjalan bersama pula. Kemudian perlahan, satu persatu couple mulai menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan. Kemudian Sehun dan Luhan akan berduaan.

"Semoga mereka bisa berbaikan.." Ucap Kris terdengar seperti do'a itu.

"Kupikir mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama. Kebetulan yang menimpa mereka selalu membuat rahang menganga." Timpal Kai.

"Ayo, kita untit mereka lagi." Usul Kyungsoo dan langsung dapat anggukan mantap dari yang lain.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

HUH.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Lepaskan tanganku, Oh Sehun."

Sehun yang juga sadar langsung saja melepas tangan Luhan di genggamannya. "Maaf.."

"Gwaenchana.."

Jadilah Luhan dan Sehun berjalan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu dengan diam. Tak berbicara sedikitpun. Canggung sekali.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini. Tapi ia juga gengsi jika harus memulai berbicara duluan. Seharusnya si Sehun itu yang mulai pembicaraan.

"Eh Luhan.."

Demi apapun itu, Luhan tengah bersyukur sekarang. Sehun angkat bicara menghilangkan sedikit kecanggungan itu.

"Hmm.."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tahu aku seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat tampan ini ternyata lawan mainmu ?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku mau menangis rasanya, ingin mencakar dinding-dinding kalau bisa saking kecewanya."

CIH.

Sehun mendecih mendengar pernyataan Luhan. "Kau pikir aku tidak, ingin rasanya aku menghantam kepala ini ke tembok ketika melihatmu datang sebagai lawan mainku.."

Luhan menatap horror kearah Sehun. "Mau kubantu ? Dengan senang hati aku akan membanting kepalamu itu ke tembok!"

HUH.

Sehun mendengus lagi. "Kita harus berbaikan, Luhan. Tak bisa begini terus-terusan."

"Aku juga sedang memikirkan itu, tapi kalau melihat wajah songongmu itu aku rada emosi sendiri." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

DEG

Sehun merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat ketika melihat aksi Luhan itu. Itu aksi favoritenya dulu, ketika Luhan kecil akan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu yang akan mendapatkan kecupan ringan disana. Ketika ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya ketika melihat itu.

*Flashback*

"Hyung kita dimana ?" Tangan kecil itu menarik-narik ujung kaos seorang namja remaja tampan.

"Ini tempat shootingmu yang baru, Sehunnie~" Namja itu mencubit pelan pipi anak kecil yang memanggilnya hyung.

"Tapi Thiwon hyung, aku tidak kenal meleka.. Kalau meleka olang jahat bagaimana ?" Tubuh kecil itu kini bersembunyi di balik badan besar namja remaja itu.

"Gwaenchana, disini ada hyung, ne ?" Namja itu tersenyum manis kearah anak kecil itu.

.

.

"Oh Siwon, Sehun sudah datang ?" Namja yang ternyata sutradara itu memeluk pelan Siwon dan Sehun.

"Ne, dimana pemain yang lain ?"

"Disana.." Sutradara itu menunjuk kearah segerombolan anak-anak remaja disana.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sehun akan kesana.."

Siwon menuntun Sehun berjalan menuju segerombolan orang disana.

"Annyeong.." Sapa Siwon kepada segerombolan orang yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Annyeong, kau yang bernama Siwon itu ya ?" Tanya namja remaja cantik yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ne.. Aku Siwon dan ini.." Siwon menatap seorang anak kecil yang tengah ia gandeng tangannya itu. "Adikku, Oh Sehun pemeran utama drama ini."

Semua mata langsung mengarah mengikuti tatapan Siwon dan mendapati seorang anak kecil yang tampan.

"Aigoo~ Kau tampan sekali.. Aku belum pernah bertemu langsung denganmu, Sehunnie~"

"Kyaa! Manisnya.. ternyata aslinya lebih manis ketimbang di TV!"

"Dia putih sekali!"

"Ya ampun! Imutnyaa!"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar komentar namja-namja itu seputar adiknya ini. "Mereka orang baik, Sehunnie. Tenang saja.."

Siwon tersenyum kearah Sehun, dan Sehun Cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ne, Thiwon hyung.. Dimana pacal thehun, hyung ?"

Siwon menepok jidatnya, hampir ia lupa. "Apa kalian tahu dimana lawan main Sehunnie ?" Siwon bertanya kepada namja-namja itu.

"Disana.. Yang sedang makan es krim itu." Namja cantik itu menunjuk kearah anak kecil yang tengah memakan es krim belepotan.

Siwon memandang kearah Sehun. "Dia disana Sehun, kau datangi saja."

Sehun mengangguk lucu. "Hyung, aku pelgi mendatangi pacalku itu, ne ? Babai.." Sehun melambai kearah para cast yang lain.

"Pacar ? Siapa yang ai sebut pacar ?" Tanya namja cantik itu ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Lawan mainnya selalu ia sebut dengan pacarnya. " Siwon terkekeh geli.

"Jadi berapa sudah pacarnya ?" namja cantik itu bertanya iseng sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Sebanyak drama yang sudah ia mainkan.." Siwon tertawa.

…

"Annyeong, kau pacalkukan ?" Tanya Sehun kecil tanpa basa-basi pada namja kecil seumuran dengannya tengah memakan es krim itu.

"Bukan, pacarku itu Kris." Namja kecil itu menjawab pertanyaan polos Sehun.

"Krit itu thiapa ?"

"Pacarku.."

"kaukan pacalku.."

"Bukan.. Aku itu pacarnya Kris."

"Kau itu pacalku.. Thiapa namamu ?"

"Namaku Luhan.."

"Namaku Thehun.."

"Hah ? Thehun ?"

"Iya, Thehun.. Thekarang Luhan itu pacalnya Thehun. Ingat ya ?"

Luhan kecil menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa tidak mau ?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dengan es krim belepotan di mulutnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kalena Luhan adalah pacal Thehun.."

.

CHUP~

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir ranum berlapis es krim itu. Membuat sang empu bibir, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Thehun mencium bibil Luhan.." Sehun tersenyum memamerkan deratan giginya yang putih itu.

*Flashback end*

Sehun merasa mukanya memerah melihat Luhan yang masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia terasa susah sekali bernafas. Luhan tetaplah Luhan, ia akan tetap terpancing jika seperti ini.

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu, hah ?" Tak sadar ternyata Luhan memerhatikn wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba memerah itu.

"Ah~ Tidak apa-apa.."

Bugh.

Sehun terdengar memukul pelan lengan Luhan karena salah tingkah disini.

"Argh, appo.." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

Tak tahukah Luhan, Sehun tengah mengerang sekarang melihatnya mempoutkan bibirnya itu ?

'Ugh! Berhenti melakukan itu, Luhan!" jeritnya dalam hati. Tapi, seorang Luhan tak kunjung menghentikannya.

'Mana tahan aku jika begini..'

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

Gimana ? Suka nggak ? Amin /.\

Weh, maafnya readers kalau ceritanya agak aneh begini. Asli aku kepepet bener bikin nih fanfic-_- Tapi semoga memuaskan ya ^^

Kok kalian bisa nebak sih siapa lawan mainnya ? Hebat-hebat ^^v

Ayo-ayo yang punya twitter atau facebook, bisa follow dan add aku^^

Twitter : Kiky_ArdiLunk

Facebook : Rizky Aulia Ardi'Lunk

.

Balasan review :

Xiaolu odult : Huehehe^^ bakal akur kok

HyunRa : Ya itu karena kejadian saat Luhan ogah-ogahan minta maaf sama Sehun. Sehun jadi marah banget disitu^^

Hunniedeer1 : Hehe^^ Tepat^^

AnjarW : Makasih^^

Nurfadillah : Makasih ya udah suka^^

Ferinaref : Ini udah panjang belom ? Maaf ya kalau belum sesuai yang kamu harapkan^^

99Eighttwo : Makasih ya udah suka^^ Saya juga suka sama kamu kok (?) *plak!

Rhie95 : Nggak lama kok^^

Devia Exost : Iya udah aku cantumin tuh^^ follow ea :D

Kurama : TTepat^^

Hunhanie : Makasih^^

Novey : Bener kok^^

Sherry Cho : Hahaha shock banget^^

.

Makasih ya buat yang udah mau review ? Mumumumu :* Senang rasanya bisa baca review kalian yang bermacam-macam itu :D Senang banget ^^

Mind to review, again ? Thanks^^


	4. Chapter 4-You're runnin'e into my heart

Title : Because of "Remember You"

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : All EXO Members

Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO Official Couple

Genre : Romance, Humor, School Life, Friendship

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya dan keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

**Preview**

Bugh.

Sehun terdengar memukul pelan lengan Luhan karena salah tingkah disini.

"Argh, appo.." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

Tak tahukah Luhan, Sehun tengah mengerang sekarang melihatnya mempoutkan bibirnya itu ?

'Ugh! Berhenti melakukan itu, Luhan!" jeritnya dalam hati. Tapi, seorang Luhan tak kunjung menghentikannya.

'Mana tahan aku jika begini..'

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Hope you enjoy this^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

**Chapter 4 (You're runnin' into my heart..)**

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang Sehun miliki, ia menahan hasrat gila-gilaan yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia segera mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir ranum Luhan yang masih setia mempout itu. Tapi banyak pertimbangan yang harus ia pikirkan.

ARGH.

Sehun menjambak pelan rambutnya karena frustasi. Demi apapun itu, ia berharap Luhan segera berhenti mempoutkan bibirnya agar Sehun tak lepas kendali.

"Sehun, aku ingin beli boneka.." Luhan memandang kearah Sehun yang terlihat sedikit frustasi itu. "Kau kenapa, Sehun ?"

HUFT.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas leganya ketika Luhan sudah menghentikan aksi mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau mau beli boneka ? Kkaja!"

Sehun kembali menautkan jemarinya pada Luhan dan membawanya pergi mencari toko boneka.

.

.

Luhan memandang kagum ke sekeliling tempat ia dan Sehun tengah berdiri. Memandang kearah boneka-boneka lucu yang terletak dimana-mana dengan segala bentuk dan warna. Ia menelusuri mencari boneka yang bisa menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan lembaran uang untuk membeli boneka itu.

"Aku mau yang itu.. kyaa!"

Luhan berlarian kecil menuju sebuah boneka rusa kecil berwarna coklat. "Kyaa! Kyeopta!" Luhan memandang boneka rusa itu kemudian memeluknya erat.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas melihat tingkah Luhan itu. 'Bahkan dia sangat mirip dengan yeoja.'

Luhan langsung saja berlari kearah kasir hendak membayar boneka yang tengah ia peluk ini. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya mencari-cari benda kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa lembarang uang.

"Loh, dompetnya kok tidak ada ?"

Ia mencari-cari lagi dompetnya di saku jaket yang lain.

"Kok tidak ada ?"

Ia beralih pada kantung celananya, siapa tahu tadi ia meletakkannya disana.

"Kenapa tidak ada juga ?"

Luhan sudah terlihat panik mencari-cari dompet yang tidak ia temukan itu. Dompetnya harus ada! Dia tidak mau boneka ini di beli oleh orang lain. Ia melesakkan tangannya memasuki semua kantong yang ada di pakaiannya. Tapi, percuma. Dompetnya tidak ada.

"Ah~ eotteokhae ?"

Luhan memandang sendu kearah boneka itu. Tidak rela jika ia harus menempatkan kembali boneka rusa yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Ia harus membeli boneka ini, tapi bagaimana caranya membayar. Ia tidak membawa dompet.

.

TING!

"Sehuuuuunn~" Luhan tiba-tiba teringat akan seorang Sehun yang datang bersamanya tadi. Ia mencari-cari sosok Sehun yang ternyata sedang melihat-lihat boneka-boneka anime.

Ia mendekati Sehun perlahan. "Sehuuun~"

Sehun yang mendengar namanya di panggil oleh suara yang tidak asing dengan nada merajuk itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Wae ?"

"Kau mau tidak membayarkan boneka ini untukku ?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya. Mencoba agar Sehun tergoda dan mau membelikan boneka ini untuknya.

UGH.

Demi langit dan bumi, matahari dan bulan. Sehun mengerang. 'Kenapa harus menatapku begitu, ARGH!' Sungguh ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena tak tahan dengan puppy eyes Luhan itu.

"Kenapa harus aku yang bayar ?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, daripada ia lepas kendali di tempat umum begini.

"Aku lupa menaruh dompetku dimana. Mau ya ? ya ?"

"Tidak mau, beli saja sendiri.." Sehun menatap sebal kearah Luhan.

Good, Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun langsung saja mempoutkan bibirnya.

ARGH.

'Jangan itu!' Sehun mengerang lagi dalam hatinya. Sungguh ia sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk menahan hasratnya untuk mencicipi bibir Luhan itu.

"Baik, baik.. Tapi ada syaratnya.."

Sehun menyeringai memandang kearah Luhan yang masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Syarat ?"

"tentu saja, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.."

"Apa I–"

.

.

CHUP~

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir ranum Luhan, membuat sang empu bibir membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Sini, akan kubayar."

Sehun merebut boneka itu dari Luhan dan segera membawanya ke kasir. Sementara Luhan masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Syarat macam apa itu ?"

Luhan menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

"_kau akan shooting lagi hari ini ?" _Sebuah suara terdengar dari ponsel yang tengah menempel di pipi Sehun.

"Tentu saja, kkamjong."

"_Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Luhan ?"_

"Tidak tahu."

"_Hah ? tidak tahu bagaimana?"_

"Aku tidak mengajaknya berbaikan."

"_Hah?! Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan kemarin dengannya ?! Kau bertengkar dengannya, ya?!"_

"Tidak, aku bahkan mengecup bibirnya.."

"_HAH?! Mencium bibrinya?! Dasar mesum.."_

"Kau bahkan lebih mesum.."

"_YAK!"_

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, pekikan Kai menyebabkan telinganya berdengung.

"YAK! KKAMJONG JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"_Hehe, mian mian. Sudah Sehun, aku mau ke sekolah. Semoga shootingmu menyenangkan."_

Tut… Tut.. Tut..

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia mengambil tas yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk segala keperluan shootingnya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan keluar rumah menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di teras rumahnya.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

BLAM!

Pintu mobil itu tertutup dan menghadirkan sosok Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari sana. Dipandanginya sekeliling lokasi, mencari-cari satu sosok yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu daya kerja otaknya.

Disana, Luhan tengah duduk di meja rias. Sedang mempersiapkan diri. Memakai seragam sekolah berwarna biru dengan celana merah.

"Dia sudah datang ? Tumben.." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati para crew-crew dan pemain-pemain yang tengah sibuk itu.

"Annyeong.. Aku datang.." Sehun tersenyum mengedar kepada semua yang ada disitu.

"Annyeong, Sehunnie~ Segera ganti pakaianmu, shooting akan dimulai." Seorang crew berkata pada Sehun yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Ne.."

Sehun berbalik dan hendak mengganti bajunya dengan kostum yang sudah disediakan oleh para crew-crew.

.

.

"Para pemain silahkan berkumpul terlebih dahulu..!" Seorang namja paruh baya yang kita tahu sebagai Sutradara itu berteriak dengan toak.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, para pemain sudah berkumpul dengan kostum masing-masing. Termasuk Sehun dan Luhan yang mengenakan kostum seragam sekolah.

"Baik, kita refresh kembali otak kita mengenai drama ini."

Sutradara itu terdiam sejenak kemudian berdehem memulai diskusi. "Jadi drama kita ini berjudul Remember You. Mengisahkan tentang anak gadis dan anak laki-laki kecil yang dulunya berteman, berpisah selama bertahun-tahun. Kemudian mereka akan dipertemukan kembali ketika sudah beranjak SMA. Sang gadis yang entah mengapa ingin sekali masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki, lalu menyamar menjadi laki-laki."

Sutradara itu terdiam sejenak. Para pemainpun mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Sutradara.

"Tanpa sang gadis tahu bahwa teman kecilnya merupakan salah satu siswa disana. Dan merekapun berteman dengan cukup dekat. Oh iya, aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian kenapa aku membuat Luhan yang notabene seorang namja memerankan peran seorang gadis."

Sutradara itu memandang kearah Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku waktu itu hendak mengisi peran gadis ini dengan seorang gadis. Tapi sangat sulit mencari wajah gadis cantik yang akan cocok jika mejadi laki-laki. Sudah hampir berbulan-bulan sebelum shooting ini dimulai aku mencari-cari sosok yang tepat. Tapi tidak ada yang cocok."

Sutradara itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan seorang anak kecil tengah memakan es krim di pinggir jalan. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena sepertinya ia kehilangan orang tuanya. Anak kecil itu cantik sekali.."

Para pemain tiba-tiba riuh dan memandang kearah Luhan dengan wajah kagum. Semburat merah keluar dari pipi Luhan.

"Kupikir dia yeoja, tapi ternyata namja. Rambutnya berwarna coklat keemasan dan panjang kemudian diikat satu keatas, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya ramping. Sangat mirip yeoja, tapi dia namja."

Sutradara itu tersenyum kecil kearah Luhan.

"Karena dia sangat cantik, dan dia seorang namja. Aku kepikiran tentang drama ini, dan menjadikannya memerankan tokoh gadis kecil itu."

"Apa kah Luhan nanti akan memakai pakaian yeoja di akhir cerita ?" Tanya Yesung kepada Sutradara.

"Tentu.. " Sutradara itu mengangguk mantap kearah yesung.

"WOAAAHH! Dia pasti cantik.."

"Luhan, pasti kyeopta! Kya!"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Luhan Cuma menuncuk malu mendengar ucapan para hyung tentang kecantikan dirinya. Ugh! Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka jika orang-orang menyebutnya cantik, dia itu tampan. Catat! Tapi, entah mengapa ia malah bersemu merah seperti itu, seperti bangga sendiri.

Sehun yang duduk disebelah Luhan Cuma bisa tersenyum, memang Luhan itu sangat cantik.

"Baiklah, shooting akan kita mulai~ Luhan dan Sehun harap bersiap-siap setelah itu segera mendatangiku." Sutradara itu berteriak lagi degan toaknya member isyarat pada crew untuk segera siap-siap pula.

Para pemain mulai bubaran, menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berjalan kearah Sutradara.

"Oh, kalian sudah siap ? Ini.."

Sutradara itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar naskah kepada Sehun dan Luhan. "Di scene ini, Luhan akan terjatuh karena dia sedang sakit dan Sehun kau harus menangkapnya. Catat! Wajah kalian jangan terlalu jauh, harus dekat."

Sehun dan Luhan Cuma bisa manggut-manggut patuh dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di mengerti sama sekali. Mereka senang ? Sedih ? Marah ? Kesal ?

Pasrah, mereka tidak bisa membantah. Kalau mereka lakukan itu hanya akan membuat sang sutradara kembali naik darah.

Mereka lebih memilh membaca naskah.

.

.

"Sehun dan Luhan, apa kalian siap ?" Teriak sang sutradara melaui toaknya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda siap. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat gugup.

"Jangan gugup! Santai saja!" Sutradara itu berteriak lagi melaui toaknya. "Ready ? Action!"

ACTION!

Luhan tengah berjalan lunglai menyusuri koridor sekolah itu. Tubuhnya terlihat lemah. Sekolah itu sudah terlihat ramai dengan beberapa siswa dan siswa yang tengah mondar-mandir dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Sampai tak menghiraukan Luhan yang sedang lunglai karena dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Aku lelah sekali.." Luhan berkata sembari memegangi dahinya yang bersuhu tinggi itu. Ia merasa seperti sudah tak tahan lagi jika harus berjalan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sejenak menahan tubuhnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ambruk.

Sehun yang dengan santainya berjalan di koridor melihat Luhan yang tengah menyandar pada dinding. Segera ia menghampiri Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Minhyuk ?" Panggil Sehun kepada Luhan –yang bernama Minhyuk pada drama itu-

Luhan memandang sebentar kearah Sehun dengan mata yang semakin lama semakin mengabur.

.

BRUK!

Tubuh Luhan ambruk begitu saja di genggaman Sehun. "Ka-kau kenapa, Minhyuk ?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan pelan.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, dia belum pingsan. Tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi. Dia menatap wajah Sehun yang tengah membopoh tubuh –yang dibuat-buat- lemahnya.

Sehun mengingat perkataan sutradara, bahwa wajah mereka harus dekat. Dengan perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya kearah Luhan.

"Gwaenchana, Minhyuk ?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

.

.

.

DEG!

DEG! DEG!

DEG! DEG! DEG!

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Luhan entah kenapa malah berdegub kencang ketika wajah Sehun sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dengan nafas Sehun yang sudah bisa ia rasakan menggelitik hidungnya. Entah datang darimana, ia merasakan kupu-kupu terbang menggelitik di perutnya. Semburat merah tiba-tiba keluar di kedua pipi puithnya. Membuat sensasi aneh, tapi ia menyukainya. Ini sensasinye ketika melihat wajah Kris.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Sehun juga tak kalah gugupnya ketika melihat wajah tak berdaya Luhan –yang tentu saja itu Cuma acting- yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya meronta-ronta untuk meloncat keluar karena hal ini, nafasnya tersengal.

Ugh, Luhan. Kau cantik sekali…

Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Sehun tambah memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh hidung Luhan.

Seketika ia bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan yang tiba-tiba menegang karena wajah Sehun sudah sangat dekat dengannya, hanya terpisah beberapa inci disana.

.

CHUP~

Sedikit lagi, sampai akhirnya bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan. Awalnya Cuma menempel saja, sampai akhirnya sebuah bisikan kecil di telinganya menyuruhnya untuk melumat pelan bibir itu.

Luhan tiba-tiba melemas ketika bibirnya itu sudah menaut bersama bibir tipis Sehun. Ketika Sehun menyesap bagian atas bibirnya kemudian berpindah ke bagian bawah.

"Mppphhhfftttt…"

Luhan melenguh kecil sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Semua mata yang ada disana melotot seketika melihat adegan panas antara Sehun dan Luhan itu.

.

.

.

"CUT!"

Suara teriakan sutradara menyadarkan Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah saling menautkan bibir itu segera saling menjauh.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana ? Suka nggak ? Amin /.\

Maaf ya readers ceritanya aneh gini, maaf banget deh '-'v Aku bingung ingin lanjutnya gimana. Kalian mau kasih saran gak nih ?

Okeh inilah chapter 4 yang sudah update^^ Semoga kalian suka.

.

Balasan review :

AnjarW : Hehe, sengaja ^^ koks

Xiaolu odult : udah tuh, pake kisseu segala lagi^^

HyunRa : hehe^^ dicium gak tuh ya ?

Rhie95 : Iya, bener banget^^

Ferinaref : Iya^^ aku juga jatuh cinta ama poutnya Luhan kwkwk

Novey : Nda diapa-apain kok^^v

Hunniedeer1 : Makasih^^ seru gak nih ?

99Eighttwo : Ada nih ^^ huakakaka :D

Tuti handayani : Sebenarnya Sehun dan Luhan itu udah nggak ketemu-ketemu lagi semenjak shooting itu di vakumkan. Terus Sehun sama Luhan memang nggak kenal satu sama lain, mungkin karena perubahan drastic mereka. Lagian Sehun itu orangnya iseng suka ngejailin Luhan, tapi dia nggak pernah benci ama Luhan. Nah, kejadian bencinya itu waktu Luhan ngegebukin Sehun brutal , terus Luhan minta maafny nggak ikhlas bener. Nah disitu deh Sehun kesel sama Luhan.

Kurama : Tuhkan cium-cium aja nih^^

Hahaha : makasih udah bilag keren^^ nih udh di lanjut

Guest : Makasih^^

Hunhanie : kan kita mau liat apakah Sehun akan terpancing dengan Luhan besar ? hehe^^

Luhan deer : makasih udah bilang aku manis^^ #plak!

Hunhanshipper : iya ini udh dilanjut^^

Crissan'quiby : Iya ini udah dilanjut koks^^ #bbuingbbuing

.

YAAKK! Makasih ya buat yang dah review fanfic ini^^ Buat yang udah fav dan follow juga^^ Yang mau bca juga^^ makasih ya udh mau review^^

Chapter 5nya Tunggu minggu depan lagi ya^^ Aku bakal bawa fanfic bru lgi loh^^

Mind to review ? Thanks^^


	5. Chapter 5 (Thinking about Lu)

Title : Because of "Remember You"

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, all EXO's members, etc.

Main pairing : HUNHAN

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Schoollife

Warning : Typo(s), YAOI, OOC.

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

**Preview**

"CUT!"

Suara teriakan sutradara menyadarkan Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah saling menautkan bibir itu segera saling menjauh.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Hope you enjoy this^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

**Chapter 5 (Thinking about Lu~)**

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Luhan dengan segera menyembunyikan wajah –yang pasti sudah memerah- itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu, karena tak sanggup melihat tatapan para cast yang lain serta para crew kepadanya, dan pastinya… karena tak sanggup menatap Oh Sehun yang barusan menikmati bibirnya.

'Hah?! Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu di depan banyak orang seperti ini ?! Apalagi dengan si Sehun yang keparatnya kelewat batas rata-rata!'

Luhan merutuki dirinya dalam hati, sungguh ia menyesali perbuatannya ini –walaupun ada rasa senang yang terbesit hanya saja ia tak menyadarinya-.

Sementara Sehun, ia Cuma berdiri diam menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu. Berusaha menetralkan rasa gugup luar biasa akibat kejadian barusan.

"SEHUN! LUHAN! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH BERCIUMAN?! ULANGI!"

Yunho –Sutradara- kembali berteriak melalui toaknya setelah berhasil sadar dari keterkejutannya melihat adegan diluar scenario itu.

Sontak Sehun dan Luhanpun segera kembali ke posisi awal, berusaha memulai kembali apa yang seharusnya diperankan.

Yah~ Berdo'a saja semoga Sehun tak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh lagi. Amin.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

HOAM.

Sehun menguap lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya berusaha meregangkan otot-otot serta tulang-tulang yang terasa pegal. Di tepuk-tepuknya sebentar kasur tidurnya itu yang di sampingnya terdapat Luhan yang sudah terlelap daritadi. Yah~ Benar, malam ini mereka semua harus menginap di lokasi shooting, mengingat masih banyak scene-scene lain yang harus di mainkan. Dan sial –sekaligus beruntung-nya ia harus sekamar dengan Luhan.

Sehun dengan segera merebahkan punggungnya di atas kasur itu.

Huft~

Lihatlah, betapa nyamannya ketika punggungnya itu rebah di kasur empuk begini. Hari ini memang sangat melelahkan. Dia dan Luhan yang paling banyak bekerja hari ini, karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa scene yang tertinggal akibat penundaan shootingnya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan untungnya ia dan Luhan bisa melakukan adegan-adegan dengan baik, tanpa melenceng dari scenario seperti kejadian tadi pagi. Walau Luhan terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu ia tujukan kepada Sehun, karena kejadian 'melenceng' itu.

Sehun sedikit gusar mencari posisi nyaman untuk segera terlelap. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi menyamping, menghadapkannya kepada sosok Luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi memunggungi Sehun. Sehun menatap sebentar namja bersurai blonde di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya matanya ia tutup untuk masuk kea lam mimpi.

"Eungh.."

Mata Sehun –yang baru beberapa detik tertutup itu- kembali terbuka ketika mendengar lenguhan kecil dari sosok Luhan yang sudah tertidur daritadi. Di tatapnya Luhan yang sedikit melakukan pergerakan kecil yang sepertinya akan mengganti posisi tidurnya.

.

GLEK!

Sehun menelan ludahnya ketika Luhan malah berbalik kearahnya, membuat wajah damai Luhan ketika berada di alam mimpi terpampang jelas di mata Sehun. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Kemana perginya wajah dengan tatapan tajam itu ketika sedang tidur begini ?

GLEK!

Lagi. Sehun menelan ludahnya lagi. Sungguh! Dia sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, tapi matanya enggan tertutup untuk menyia-nyiakan pemandangan di depannya ini. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat ukiran ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini, mulai dari mata rusa yang terlindung oleh kelopak matanya, hidung mancungnya, pipi putihnya, hingga bibir ranum nan manis itu. Sehun tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

CHUP~

Dikecupnya pelan bibir Luhan yang sedang dalam mode tertidur itu.

'Good night~ My deer~"

Dan akhirnya Sehun tak tahan lagi untuk segera masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Sehun segera kembali dari alam mimpinya ketika ia mendengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi di kamarnya menginap malam ini. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar sembari mengembalikan kesadarannya secara penuh. Di lihatnya kasurnya terasa lenggang yang menandakan Luhan sudah bangun.

Sehun mereganggkan otot-ototnya lagi dan kemudian bangkit untuk mencuci muka. Segera ia menuju kamar mandi yang di dalamnya pasti ada Luhan.

Tok! Tok!

"Luhan, kau di dalamkan ? Apa yang kau lakukan ? HOAAMM!" Sehun berkata sambil menguap karena masih merasa mengantuk.

"Aku sedang mencuci muka. Wae ?" Jawab Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku juga mau mencuci muka, ppalliwa!"

"Ck! Aku juga sudah selesai! Tunggulah sebentar!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka.

.

CEKLEK!

Sehun langsung berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi dengan gontai karena efek baru bangun tidur.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Sehun melihat Luhan tengah memakai jaket seperti hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana, Luhan ?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan pagi, sebelum shooting dimulai." Jawab Luhan.

"Aku ikut!" Sehun dengan segera mengambil jaketnya juga dalam koper yang sudah ia persiapkan kemarin pagi, hendak memakainya untuk berjalan-jalan pagi bersama Luhan.

"HEH?! ENAK SAJA! ANDWAE!" Luhan langsung saja meneriaki Sehun yang seenak jidatnya ingin ikut dengannya jalan-jalan.

"Waeyo ?"

"ANDWAE! AKU TIDAK MAU BERJALAN-JALAN DENGAN ORANG SEPERTIMU!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang tajam kearah Sehun.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya, "Oh, kau masih marah ya karena aku menciumimu kemarin ?"

Luhan tak menjawab, wajahnya kini merah padam karena kesal. Sungguh emosinya sudah berada dipuncak kepala. Ia memang sudah sangat kesal dengan kejadian kemarin pagi dan sudah susah payah ia lupakan, tapi Sehun malah mengingatkannya kembali.

"Kalau ia, kau mau apa ?" Jawab Luhan yang terkesan menantang Sehun itu.

Sehun Cuma bisa menghela nafasnya melihat Luhan yang emosi begini. "Baik-baik, aku minta maaf."

"Kau pikir dengan maafmu itu, kejadian kemarin akan hilang begitu saja!" Luhan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan kasar.

"Baik-baik, aku minta maaf dengan sangat kepadamu, rusa jelek."

"Ck!" Luhan berdecak ketika kata 'rusa jelek' itu terucap dari Sehun. "Jangan panggil aku begitu, Oh Sehun!"

"Baik-baik, aku minta maaf. Luhan yang cantik, imut, manis, indah, menawan, serta mempesona mau kah kau memaafkan aku ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang terlihat kesal itu.

"Yak! Yak! Aku ini yeoja!" Teriak Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Baiklahhh~ Oh TUHAN! Kepalaku mau pecah!" Sehun memegang kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Luhan tampan."

Nah itu dia yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Luhan, ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar kearah Sehun. "Nah begitukan lebih baik.. Bukankah Oh Sehun yang akan terlihat lebih tampan jika terus mengalah seperti ini ?" Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan oleh Luhan.

"Kkaja! Kita pergi!" Luhan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sehun mendengus mendengar kalimat Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya 'mengalah'.

'Mengalah apanya?! Dasar rusa jelek!' Sehun mengumpati Luhan dalam hatinya, benarkah ia mengalah pada Luhan ? Ciuh! Hey! Oh Sehun, bukankah kau sudah jatuh pada pesona seseorang yang kau panggil 'rusa jelek' itu ?

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang berada di salah satu supermarket di dekat lokasi shooting. Mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi supermarket itu entah mencari apa.

"Hey Luhan, kau mau cari apa sih ?" Tanya Sehun bingung kepada Luhan disebelahnya itu yang tengah celingukan kesana kemari.

"Apa saja.." Jawab Luhan masih dengan celingukannya tanpa memandang kearah Sehun.

"Hah? Apa saja ?" Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang membuat kebingungannya mereda.

"Diam sajalah kau!"

Sehun mendengus lagi. Masa ia harus mengikuti Luhan yang tidak jelas begini ? Sudahlah.. Sehunpun kembali berjalan sambil menatap ke depan, terus mengikuti arah langkah kaki Luhan.

Kini langkah kaki Luhan membawa mereka ke tempat snack. Sehun mengamati snack-snack yang ada disini, mencoba membeli beberapa. Yah~ bisa dibilang Sehun ini cukup menyukai snack.

Ia memandang lagi, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing di ingatannya.

"Kris ? Tao ?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa ? Kau bilang sesuatu ?" Tanya Luhan yang tak sengaja mendengar gumaman pelan Sehun.

"Itu.. Kau bisa lihat ? Ada Kris dan Tao disana." Sehun menunjuk kearah dua orang namja yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil mengambil snack-snack kemudian di masukkan kedalam troli belanja.

Luhan mengikuti arah tunjukan Sehun sampai ia menangkap sebuah pemandangan dimana dua namja tengah tertawa-tawa sambil mendorong troli belanja.

Yah, Luhan tahu itu Kris dan Tao. Dan.. Yeah~ Dia juga tahu kenapa Kris dan Tao bisa bersama. Haruskah ia jelaskan ?

Luhan menatap Kris dan Tao sambil tersenyum.. err miris. Yah, siapa yang tidak patah hati jika melihat seseorang yang kau sukai sedang berkencan dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama Luhan menampung rasa sukanya terhadap Kris, tapi tidak pernah ia ungkapkan kepada Kris. Tidak pernah, apalagi Kris sekarang berstatus milik orang dan lebih parahnya orang lain itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kkaja! Kita hampiri mereka." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kris dan Tao yang belum menyadari keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan mematung, dia sedang patah hati kawan. Berat sekali kakinya ini untuk melangkah. Haruskah ia malah melihat pasangan itu bermesraan dari jarak dekat ? Melihatnya dari jarak yang agak jauh saja sudah membuat hatinya terpecah belah. Belum lagi, airmata yang harus ia tahan tiap kali Kris dan Tao tengah bersama. Bukankah Luhan itu sosok yang kuat ?

Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya karena ia merasa Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Waeyo ?"

Luhan masih saja terdiam di tempat tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang tengah menunggunya. Ia sedang memutar otaknya, mencari alasan untuk menghindari ajakan Sehun.

"Luhan, kau ke–"

"Sehun, aku kembali duluan ya. Kurasa aku harus segera bersiap-siap." Luhan segera membalik badannya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melongo.

"YA! TUNGGU AKU!"

Sehun langsung saja mengejar Luhan yang pergi meninggalkannya itu.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

XOXO Restaurant.

Disinilah Sehun dan Luhan sekarang. Dimana Sehun tengah mengelus pelan punggung Luhan yang bergetar itu. Sesekali pula ia mengucapkan kata-kata ataupun pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti "Uljimma" "Kau kenapa ?" "Gwaenchana ?" "Apa yang terjadi ?"

Tapi, Luhan Cuma menggeleng sambil terus mengisak sambil menutup wajah sembabnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sehun kembali mengelus pelan punggung Luhan, ia sebenarnya bingung harus berbuat apa untuk seorang yang tengah menangis seperti Luhan. Ia juga bingung, kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba menangis tadi. Ia hanya berusaha mengejar Luhan yang meninggalkannya di supermarket, tetapi ketika ia berhasil mengejar Luhan, namja itu sudah berurai airmata.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis ?"

Tanya Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Luhan. Berharap Luhan tak memberikan gelengan pelan kepadanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun." Jawab Luhan di sela-sela isakannya.

"Kalau baik-baik saja, kenapa menangis ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huwaa!" Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah menambah intensitas tangisannya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan seseorang yang tengah menangis. Apalagi sekarang tangisan Luhan semakin lama semakin kencang. Hey! Ini tempat umum. Tidak kalian lihatkah tatapan-tatapan tajam yang Sehun terima dari orang-orang disekitarnya ? Tatapan seolah-olah menjadikan Sehun tersangka atas tangisan Luhan ini. Tatapan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang jahat yang tengah melukai hati seseorang.

"Luhan, kumohon. Jangan menangis! Kau tidak lihat kita sedang diperhatikan orang-orang!" Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan yang masih menangis itu.

"Huwaaa! Sehun, kau jahat sekali!" Luhan berteriak kearah Sehun membuat orang-orang disekitar memandang tajam kearah Sehun.

"Baik-baik, cup cup.." Sehun mengelus lagi punggung Luhan berusaha menenangkan namja itu. "Kalau kau sudah baikan, cerita padaku. Oke ?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaan Sehun, tapi ia sekarang butuh waktu untuk melampiaskan rasa patah hatinya akibat Kris.

.

.

Luhan kini tengah menyeruput bubble tea yang berada ditangannya sambil mengisak pelan sesekali. Yah~ Kini ia terlihat lebih tenang.

"Jadi, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan ketika ia tahu bahwa Luhan sudah agak baikan.

Slruuupp.

Luhan kembali menyeruput bubble teanya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku sedang patah hati, Sehun."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Patah hati ? Kau bisa patah hati juga rupanya –err baiklah. Apa yang menyebabkanmu patah hati ?" Sehun baru saja ingin menggoda Luhan, tapi namja itu langsung menatapnya dengan raut wajah ingin menangis.

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali, Sehun. Tentu saja ini tentang Kris dan Tao. Apa kau tidak menyadari perubahan sikapku ketika bertemu mereka ?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kris ? Kau menyukai Kris ?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

.

JEDDER!

Sehun merasa kepalanya seperti tertembak seketika melihat anggukan Luhan. Kepalanya cukup terasa pening, dan suasana hatinya berubah sendu serta penuh akan kekecewaan. Kenapa ia merasa seperti itu ? Silahkan Tanya pada para readersnya cerdas-cerdas ini, Sehun.

"Aku menyukai Kris sudah sejak lama, Sehun. Bahkan sebelum aku berkenalan denganmu dulu. Aku bah–"

.

DRRTT!

**Yo..Okay..Sexy.. ****Neo hogshi molla gyeonggo haneun–**

"Ne, yeoboseyo ?" Sehun berbicara kepada seseorang di sebrang ponselnya.

"…"

"Ah, ne. Mianhae. Kami akan segera kembali ke sana."

"…"

"Ne, ne. Mianhaeyo, hyung."

.

Tut!

Sambungan panggilan itu terputus.

"Luhan, kita harus segera kembali ke lokasi shooting." Kata Sehun sedikit legah, karena ia tak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan yang akan menambah tingkat sakit kepalanya.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Sehun tengah berbaring di kasur besar milik Kai. Yah, sekarang ia tengah berada di rumah Kai. Setelah shooting selesai, ia langsung meluncur ke rumah sepupu 'tercinta'nya ini.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah akibat shooting ini. Rasanya mungkin ia akan menginap saja di rumah Kai karena tak sanggup untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Jadi, apa shootingmu menyenangkan ?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai. "Tidak juga."

"Kenapa ?" Kai menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa kau sudah berhubungan baik dengan Luhan ?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Yah~ Setidaknya kami jadi jarang bertengkar. Karena kami harus bekerja sama menyelesaikan scene dan kami juga sekamar di lokasi shooting."

"Sekamar ?" Kai menunjukkan smirk kearah Sehun.

Sehun yang mengerti akan tatapan Kai langsung mendengus kesal. "Hilangkan pikiran mesummu, Kai. Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepada Luhan."

Bukannya percaya pada Sehun, Kai malah tertawa menggoda kepada Sehun. "Ah, masa ?"

"Oh, ayolah Kai. Biarpun aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepada Luhan."

"Kau menyukainya, kan ?" Tanya Kai lagi dengan seringain andalannya.

Sehun mendengus lagi. "Mana mungkin. Idih~"

Kai kembali memasang senyum menggodanya. "Yang benar ? Kulihat waktu itu kau mengecup bibir Luhan ketika di took boneka ?"

Sehun langsung melotot mendengar ucapan Kai. "YA! KAU MENGIKUTI KAMI,KAN?!"

Kai tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Kau kira Cuma aku yang liat ? Mereka semua melihatnya."

Sehun mendengus lagi. "Dasar kalian ini!"

Kai terkekeh melihat Sehun yang kesal begini. "Jadi, kau menyukainya atau tidak ?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu. "Tapi, dia itu menyukai Kris."

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kris tiang listrik angry bird itu ?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya mendengar ucapan Kai, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kris itu temannya sejak kecil. Aku juga baru ingat kalau dulu Luhan pernah menolakku mentah-mentah karena seorang bernama Kris. Dan aku juga baru tahu, jika Kris yang dia maksud adalah Kris komplotan kita itu."

"Dan itu akan terjadi lagi. Kau akan ditolak mentah-mentah hanya karena tiang listrik itu, Sehun."

"Jadi, Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kai ?"

.

BUGH!

"AWW!" Sehun meringis begitu bantal yang Kai lempar tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Tentu saja merebutnya, bodoh!" Kai menatap kesal kearah Sehun.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kai memutar bolamatanya menghadapi betapa 'pintar'nya Sehun dihadapannya ini. "Coba saja dekati dia, bukankah kau punya waktu lebih banyak sekarang untuk bersama dengannya ? Apalagi kau sekamar dengannya."

Sehun menghela nafas lagi. "Kau tahu ? Tadi pagi dia menangis kencang karena melihat Kris dan Tao tengah berjalan bersama."

Kai kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ini kesempatan Sehun! Disaat terluka seperti itu, Luhan membutuhkan sebuah penawar. Dan kau maukan menjadi penawar bagi rasa sakitnya ?"

Senyuman Sehun langsung merekah ketika mendengar ucapan Kai itu. "Aku tidak yakin, Kai."

Kai memutar bolamatanya malas. "Kau bisa coba besok ketika kau shooting lagi."

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana ? Udah panjang belom ? Suka nggak ? amin /.\

Maaf ya readers, kalau cerita disini agak membosankan :' aku rada-rada bingung soalnya ditengah-tengah pengetikan ;' harap maklum ya.

Aku mau nanya nih readers, sebenarnya adegan kiss di chapter kemarin itu terkesan maksa nggak sih ? Kok pas aku baca ulang kaya kepaksa gitu ya? Ah~ Gimana ?

Aku juga nggak tahu nih, chapter ini bagus apa nggak. Moga aja bagus ^^

Udahdeh, aku cape nih abis senam di minggu pagi. Langsung aja deh balasan reviewnya.

.

Balasan review :

AnjarW : Yah~ bgitulah-_- Sehun lepas control.

xiaolu odult : Hehe^^ mian mian, ini sudah panjang belum ?

Rara Jung : Hehe^^ sudah penjang belum nih ?

GreifannyGS : Makasih udah suka sama saya #plak! Hehe iya tuh si thehun, bahaya! Kasian Lulu entar^^v

LittleCaptain-Eiko Renn : Haha, jinjja ? Wah, makasih ya^^ iya ini udah dilanjut kok^^

MilkHunhan-Yuri : Emang aneh itu sutradara deh-_- aku juga mesti mutar otak lagi karena baru nyadar soal kejanggalan peran Luhan di dramanya itu.

HyunRa : Hiahaa :D itu improvisasi yang 'bagus' bagi sang sutradara bebh^^v Udah panjang belum nih ?

Rhie95 : Haha^^v aku juga mikir yang sama, kayanya seru kalau Luhan mlah marah ke Sehun ^^v

99Eighttwo : Hehe, gapapa koks^^ udah review aja aku udah snang^^

: wkwkwk memang kacau nih HUNHAN, gada tahu tempat dan wktu wkwkwk

Cho ya sin : Dua-duanya, bebh^^v dan untungnya minggu ini lenggang banget :D

Kurama : Wah, kamu udah ngebet yak ? wkwkwk^^v

Niraa : makasih udah bilang seru^^ ini udh dilanjut koks

Lisnana1 : Haha iya^^ memang HUNHAN gak bisa baca situasi ya-_-

Hunhanie : makasih^^

Deer : iya ini udah dilanjut koks^^ jadinya golok nggak melayang tuh ya ? wkwkwk

Luhan deer : hehe Sehunnya nggak kasar koks^^v tenang ajah

Deviaexocytosise : iya, ini udah panjang belum?^^

.

Finally, I just want to say thanks for the review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for the readers too^^

Let's wait for chapter 6, next week okay ?

Mind to review ? thanks^^


	6. Chapter 6 (Open Your Heart)

Title : Because of "Remember You"

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : All EXO members, etc.

Main pairing : HUNHAN

Other pairing : All EXO official couple.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Schoollife

Warning : typo(s), OOC, YAOI

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

**Preview**

Kai kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ini kesempatan Sehun! Disaat terluka seperti itu, Luhan membutuhkan sebuah penawar. Dan kau maukan menjadi penawar bagi rasa sakitnya ?"

Senyuman Sehun langsung merekah ketika mendengar ucapan Kai itu. "Aku tidak yakin, Kai."

Kai memutar bolamatanya malas. "Kau bisa coba besok ketika kau shooting lagi."

**.**

**.**

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Hope you enjoy this^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

Chapter 6 (Open ur heart)

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Sehun tengah melamun memandang kearah jendela mobilnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melamun, hah ?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang mengemudikan mobil itu kepada Sehun.

"Anio, Siwon-hyung. Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun pelan.

Siwon menatap sebentar namdongsaengnya yang masih setia melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil.

Siwon mengenyitkan dahinya, "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Sehun-a ?"

"…" Sehun hanya membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Melihat reaksi sang adik yang begitu lesu, Siwon tambah mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Ada apa sih ? Seseorang beritahu aku!'

Siwon kembali focus pada jalanan pagi itu, berusaha mengabaikan sang adik yang entah mengapa tampak tak bersemangat begitu. Masalahnya, terkadang Sehun terdengar mendengus, terdengar menghela nafas berat, dan juga terdengar menarik nafas tenang.

Bukankah hal seperti itu terjadi pada seseorang yang sedang berada dalam masalah ? Dan anak ini aneh sekali, tumbennya ia meminta Siwon untuk mengantarnya ke lokasi shooting.

Ah~ Siwon sebenarnya ingin bertanya, tetapi ia sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Tahan kekepoanmu, Siwon.

.

.

BLAM! Blam!

Terdengar dua bunyi bantingan pintu mobil, yang satu terdengar keras seolah seseorang memberikan tenaga penuh untuk menutupnya dan yang satu justru terdengar sangat lemah seperti tak punya tenaga lagi.

"Ya, Sehun-a. Kenapa kau lembek begini, sih ?" Tanya Siwon sambil merangkul akrab pundak Sehun.

Sehun mendengus kesal ketika Siwon berdiri sedekat ini dengannya. "Anio, hyung. Sudah dulu, aku mau shooting. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Siapa bilang aku mau pulang ? Aku mau main-main dulu di sini. Aku juga merindukan tempat ini, tahu!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, "Oh ya ya, baiklah. Terserah hyung saja."

Akhirnya Sehun berjalan malas dengan Siwon disampingnya yang tak melepas rangkulannya itu.

"Kau ini, lagi galau, ya? Atau lagi dilemma ?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Plis deh, hyung."

Siwon tertawa kemudian. "Huh, kau ini. Sudah seperti anak remaja saja, galaunya tak ketulungan."

"Memang aku remaja, hyung. Tidak sepertimu yang sudah tua Bangka." Ejek Sehun sambil memasang wajah sebal.

.

PLETAK!

"Aish.." Sehun meringis pelan ketika Siwon memukul kepalanya dengan tenaga penuh. "Appayo, Hyung!" Protes Sehun.

Siwon mendelik, "Makanya sopan kalau berbicara dengan hyungmu ini."

"OGAH!" Sehun melepas rangkulan tangan Siwon kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan hyungnya yang terlihat menyebalkan pagi ini.

Siwonpun Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala memandang Sehun yang bisa disimpulkan tengah galau itu.

.

.

"Annyeong, Yunho-ajusshi." Siwon menyapa pelan namja yang ia tahu sebagai sutradara itu.

"Ah! Siwon?! How are you?! Wow! Long time no see, yeah!" Sutradara itu berseru senang mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ne, Ajusshi. I'm fine." Jawab Siwon enteng.

Yunho tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Aku dijadikan supir oleh Sehun, pagi ini. Yah~ Jadi sekalian saja aku mampir."

Yunho mengangguk paham. "Memangnya ke–"

"SIWONNIEE!" Jerit seseorang dari belakang Siwon.

Siwon membalik badannya dan menemukan seorang namja bermata sipit nan imut tengah berdiri di sana. "Yesungie-hyung!"

Yesung langsung saja memeluk Siwon itu dengan manja. "Eum, bogosipeo!" *Heung, mau dong jadi Siwon, dipeluk-peluk Yesung #plak*

Siwon membalas pelukan Yesung, "Nado bogosipeo, hyung!"

"EHEM!" Seseorang kembali berdehem keras membuat Yesung dan Siwon melepas pelukannya.

"Ah~ Heechul-hyung." Siwon kemudian memeluk seseorang yang berdehem keras tadi.

Jadilah ketiga orang ini saling berpeluk-pelukan. Okeh kita berali lagi kepada Sehun.

.

"Sehun.."

"…"

"Sehun.."

"…"

.

.

PLETAK!

"CK! Ada apa, Lu?" Sehun mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Luhan.

"Kenapa kau melamun sih ?" Tanya Luhan

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sehun tajam.

Luhan mencibir kearah Sehun. "Dasar pemarah!" Luhanpun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehunpun mendelik sebagai balasan untuk cibiran Luhan.

HUH.

Ia mendengus lagi. Moodnya memang sudah jatuh daritadi malam. Tadi malam, tepatnya tengah malam Luhan menelphone Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak masalah jika Luhan menelphonenya biarpun tengah malam. Yang jadi masalah adalah perbincangannya dengan namja itu.

***Flashback***

Drrrtt.. rrrttt…

Meja nakas milik Kai bergetar, lebih tepatnya ponsel yang ada di atas meja nakas Kai bergetar.

Drrrtt.. rrrttt…

Sehun terbangun sejenak mendengar getaran ponsel miliknya. Iapun segera bangkit, kemudian meraih ponsel itu. Rencananya sih hendak me-non aktifkan ponselnya.

.

RUSA JELEK! Calling

.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya membaca nama penelphone itu.

"Untuk apa dia menelphoneku malam-malam begini ?"

Tak pikir panjang Sehunpun langsung mengangkat telephone itu.

"Ne, ada ap, Lu ?" Mulai Sehun.

"_Sehun, kau sedang tidur ?"_ Suara Luhanpun terdengar dari ponsel itu.

"Tadinya sedang tidur, ada apa ?"

"_Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."_

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu, kenapa menelphoneku ? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang tidur ?"

"_CK!"_ Terdengar decakan sebal dari Luhan. _"Baiklah! Aku tutup seka–"_

"OUH!" Sehun mengerang kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan marah begitu."

"…"

"Yak! Luhan ? Kau dimana ? Kau tidur ya ? Baiklah aku tutup ya telphonenya."

"_Berani kau tutup, kupukuli kau besok jika kita bertemu."_

"oh, ayolah Luhan. Aku sedang mengantuk berat, kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, tutup saja telphonenya dan kau segera tidur."

"_Ada, Sehun. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

"Apa itu ?"

"_Eumm.. Ini.."_ Luhan terdengar ragu menyampaikannya.

"Apa ? Kenapa ragu begitu ? Bilang saja."

"_Ini tentang.. EUmm.. Kris."_

Sehun merasa ribuan batu besar menimpa dirinya. Apa ? Kris ? Kenapa harus Kris ? "Baiklah, ada apa dengan Kris ?"

"_Kau tahu aku menyukai Kris, kan ?"_

"Hmm.."

"_Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil, Sehun. Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk bisa bersatu dengannya ?"_

'APA?! BERSATU?! KAU GILA, LUHAN! AKU TIDAK MAU!' Teriak Sehun dalam hati. "Ya, bukankah Kris itu pacarnya temanmu sendiri ? Pacarnya Tao ? Kau tega merebut pacar temanmu sendiri, hah ?"

"_CInta Tao itu tak sebesar diriku, Sehun. Tao itu baru mengenal Kris beberapa bulan lalu, sedangkan aku sejak kecil sudah mengenalnya."_

"Lalu ? Kau ingin menyingkirkan Tao begitu ? Kau ini, teman macam apa kau itu, hah ?"

"_Aku tau itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahan jika terus-terusan begini, Sehun."_

"Kau pikir Cuma Kris satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi ini ?"

"_Tidak, tapi dia satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku."_

Sehun berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Cari saja penggantinya, susah sekali!"

"_Jelas susah, Sehun! Kau pikir perasaan yang sudah kupendam bertahun-tahun bisa hilang begitu saja?!"_

"Luhan, jangan Cuma memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan orang lain, pikirkan Tao." 'Pikirkan aku, juga' Lanjut Sehun dalam hatinya.

"_Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak memikirkannya, hah ? bukankah aku sudah berusaha menahan pera–"_

"Hentikan, aku mengantuk. Aku tutup dulu."

PIP.

Dengan begitu sambungan telephonenya dengan Luhan langsung terputus. Sehun melempar asal ponselnya kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur tidur milik Kai.

CK.

Ia berdecak sebal mengingat pembicaraannya tadi dengan namja itu. Iapun lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya ketimbang harus memikirkan perkataan Luhan yang membuat emosinya meluap-luap.

***Flashback end***

"Sehun, Luhan. Kemari! Scene selanjutnya adalah kalian." Teriak Yunho dengan toaknya.

Dengan segera Sehun dan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang sutradara.

"Ini scriptnya. Kalian baca dulu." Yunho menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kearah Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehunpun mengambil lembaran kertas itu kemudian membacanya.

"Scene kali ini, kau harus berkelahi untuk melawan para preman sekolah yang sedang membully Luhan." Jelas Yunho kepada Sehun.

Sehunpun mengangguk paham.

"Dan kau, Luhan. Kau harus menangis karena ketakutan. Okeh ? Menangis dan ketakutan ? Intinya itu aja." Jelas Yunho kini kepada Luhan.

Dan giliran Luhan pula untuk mengangguk paham.

"Okeh, semoga berhasil. Kalau sudah selesai, kau segera mendatangi make-up artist. Kau harus dibuat terlihat kacau." Ucap Yunho kepada Luhan.

"Ne." Ucap Luhan patuh.

.

.

"Sehun, Luhan, dan preman. Apa kalian sudah siap ?" Teriak Yunho dari toaknya.

Mereka semua mengacungkan jempol pertanda siap.

"Okeh, Ready and … ACTION!"

ACTION!

Preman-preman sekolah itu mendekat kearah Luhan, seringaian mengerikan tak lepas dari wajah mereka. "Hey, manis. Kau mau bersenang-senang ?"

Luhan berjalan mundur kebelakang dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Ia menggeleng pelan dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau, heum ? Kau pasti menyukainya, jangan takut." Preman-preman itu berjalan terus maju berusaha mendekat kearah Luhan.

Luhan terus saja berjalan mundur berusaha menghindari para preman-preman itu.

BUGH.

Bunyi hantaman punggung Luhan dengan tembok terdengar. Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia menatap horror para preman-preman sekolah di hadapannya ini.

Seketika airmatanya berjatuhan. Ia sudah terpojok begini, bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan diri ? Airmatanya terus saja berjatuhan.

"Ow ow, kau tidak bisa mundur lagi, manis." Seringaian mengerikan itu makin terlihat jelas di mata Luhan karena para preman-preman itu semakin dekat.

Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada seragam sekolahnya. Ketakutannya terus menambah sekian preman-preman itu kian mendekat.

"Myungjoo~ Myungjoo~ Tolong aku.." Ucap Luhan dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Heum ? Myungjoo ? Oh, apakah kau menyukai namja itu ? Tenanglah jangan menangis begitu, kita akan bersenang-senang."

"Myungjoo-ya!" Teriak Luhan dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Para preman itupun langsung mengambil langkah seribu, mereka dengan segera mendekat kearah Luhan. Mereka membekap mulut Luhan agar ia tak berteriak lagi.

"Jangan berteriak! Percuma tidak ada yang bisa mendengarmu!" Bisik salah satu preman itu kepada Luhan.

'Myungjoo~ Myungjoo~ Myungjoo~ Myungjoo~' Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya memanggil Myungjoo –nama Sehun dalam drama ini.

.

BRUAK!

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka menampakkan sosok Sehun di sana.

"Minhyuk! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Teriak Sehun ketika mendapati Luhan sedang di bekap oleh preman-preman itu.

Luhan menggeleng pelannya takut.

Dengan langkah cepat Sehun segera menghampiri para preman itu dan menghajarnya satu-satu.

BUGH.

BAGH.

BUGH.

BRUAK.

BUGH.

BUGH.

BRUAK.

Luhan Cuma bisa menangisi dirinya yang begitu tak berdaya. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih setia menghajar para preman itu.

"Gomawo, myungjoo-ya." Gumam Luhan.

BUGH!

Dan itu pukulan terakhir dari Sehun. Semua preman itu tersungkur dengan wajah babak belur, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang hanya terlihat berkeringat saja.

Sehunpun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Luhan terduduk lemas.

"Minhyuk, gwaenchana ?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, wajahnya terus tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan airmata yang terus tergenang di sana.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu Luhan. Ia mendongakkan wajah Luhan yang tertunduk itu.

"Tenang saja, kau sudah aman." Ucap Sehun sambil menghapus airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sehun mengusap pelan wajah Luhan yang sudah sembab oleh airmata itu. Mata Luhan terlihat merah karena tangisannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Sehun merasa sakit melihat Luhan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia tak suka melihat airmata itu jatuh menyembabkan wajahnya, ia tak suka melihat mata rusa itu berubah memerah, dan ia tak suka melihat wajah Luhan yang ketakutan begini.

Tak sadar Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan untuk ia dekap. Ia mengelus pelan punggung namja itu berusaha menghentika getaran hebat di tubuh itu.

'Eh ?'

Detik berikutnya Sehun langsung sadar, ini tidak ada di naskah.

'Mati aku, Yunho-ajusshi pasti akan mencincangku setelah ini.'

'Aduh, bagaimana ini ?'

'Kenapa aku selalu keluar jalur ?'

'Pasti Yunho-ajusshi akan berteriak la–'

.

.

"CUT!" Teriak Yunho melaui toaknya.

Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya, menguatkan mentalnya yang akan segera dihujati omelan-omelan Yunho-ajusshi.

"BAGUS SEHUN! Improvisasi yang sangat bagus!"

Sehun langsung melototkan matanya, 'Apa ? Bagus ?'

"Kau melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan, pertahankan itu, nak!" Teriak Yunho sambil mengembangka senyuman lebarnya.

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Sehun nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Luhan sendiri cukup terkejut dengan improvisasi yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. "Sehun, kerja bagus." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan telapaknya untuk mengajak 'tos' begitu orang-orang menyebutnya.

Baru saja ia ingin membalas 'tos' itu, tapi langsung ia urungkan begitu mengingat pembicaraan mereka di telephone tadi malam. "Memang kerjaku selalu bagus." Kata Sehun datar kemudian meninggalkan Luhan pergi dan mengabaikan telapak tangan yang masih setia ia acungkan.

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung melotot tidak terima. "YAK! SEHUN KEPARAT, KEMBALI KAU!" Luhanpun langsung berlari mengejar Sehun yang sepertinya hendak ke kamar ganti.

"Sehun! Yak!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun ketika sudah berhasil mengejar namja itu dan mereka sudah berada di kamar ganti.

Sehunpun berbalik menghadap kepada Luhan. "Wae ?" Tanyanya datar.

"Kau kenapa sih ? Kau marah denganku ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku marah denganmu." Kata Sehun datar.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa mengabaikanku begitu ?"

"Kalau aku mengabaikanmu, menjadi masalah untukmu ?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"tentu saja!" Ucap Luhan dengan kesal.

"Apa masalahmu ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau pikir aku suka kau abaikan begini ? Kau marah ya denganku ? Apa karena aku mengganggumu tadi malam ?"

"Ani." Jawab Sehun kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan kembali mengejar Sehun, dan ia mencegat Sehun dengan berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau mau apa ? Minggir, aku mau ganti baju." Sehun mencoba menyingkirkan Luhan -yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya – yang mengganggu jalannya.

Luhan masih tetap menghalangi Sehun. "Kau marah padaku, kan ?"

"Ani." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kau bohong, kan ? Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu tidurmu tadi malam."

"Aku tidak bohong. Dan aku tidak marah kau mengganggu tidurku."

"Lalu ?"

"Harus aku bilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak marah ?"

"Geojitmal! Apa kau marah karena aku berbicara mengenai Kris ?"

"Itu kau tahu.."

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama melotot kaget. Sehun tak sengaja melontarkan 3 kata tadi.

"Apa? Jadi, kau marah karena itu ?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Haruskah ia jujur ? atau ia berbohong saja ?

"Sehun ?" Panggil Luhan lagi karena Sehun tak urung menjawab.

"Okeh, baiklah. Aku mengakuinya. Benar, aku marah karena topic pembicaraan tadi malam." Ucap Sehun yang akhirnya lebih memilih jujur.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan diam saja begini. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Kris dan Tao seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku akan tetap diam dengan perasaanku."

Sehun mengerang dalam hatinya mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Bukan begitu."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya kasar. "Lalu ?"

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali, ya." Ucap Sehun dengan sedikit sebal.

"Apa maksudmu ? Oh ayolah, bicara dengan jelas." Luhan menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku menyukaimu. Puas ?" Dengan begitu Sehun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara Luhan Cuma bisa melotot mendengarnya. "Apa ? Sehun menyukaiku ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana ? Maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan :" Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku berharap kalian suka, amin /.\

Maaf ya untuk typo yang kelewatan di chapter kemarin. Aku juga nggatahu kalau ternyata aku malah nulis YEOJA, seharusnya itu NAMJA. Maaf ya readers sekali lagi *bow

Terima kasih juga untuk Rara Jung, MilkHunHan-Yuri yang udah ngoreksi kesalhan typo aku di chapter kemarin :) Dan aku bilang maaf sekali lagi, karena tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu seperti biasa, karena aku lagi nggak fit, alias nggak enak badan.

.

.

Mind to review ? Thank~


	7. Chapter 7 (Kris or Sehun ? -Luhan)

Title : Because of "Remember You"

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : All EXO's members.

Pairing : All EXO's official couples.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Schoollife.

Warning : OOC, YAOI, typo(s)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

**Preview**

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali, ya." Ucap Sehun dengan sedikit sebal.

"Apa maksudmu ? Oh ayolah, bicara dengan jelas." Luhan menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku menyukaimu. Puas ?" Dengan begitu Sehun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara Luhan Cuma bisa melotot mendengarnya. "Apa ? Sehun menyukaiku ?"

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Hope you enjoy this^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

**Chapter 7 ( "Kris .. or Sehun ?" –Luhan)**

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Sekarang waktunya istirahat shooting. Semua castpun memanfaatkan waktu berharga itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh masing-masing. Mereka semua pergi ke kamar masing-masing di lokasi shooting.

Tapi, tidak untuk Luhan ..

Namja satu ini malah terlihat enggan untuk masuk ke kamarnya, kamarnya ? Tidak, itu kurang tepat. Yang benar adalah Namja satu ini malah terlihat enggan untuk masuk ke kamarnya … kamarnya bersama Sehun.

Luhan kini duduk disebuah kursi kosong di lokasi shooting. Ia memandangi beberapa crew yang masih berada di sana, membereskan barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan dan bersiap-siap untuk scene berikutnya setelah break.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kembali lagi terngiang kata-kata yang tak bisa pergi darinya seharian ini.

.

"**Aku menyukaimu. Puas ?"**

.

Ia menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tak gatal itu, jelaslah orang yang melakukan hal itu adalah orang yang sedang kebingungan.

Ia bingung …

Kenapa Sehun bisa menyukainya ?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Sehun yang menyukainya ?

Haruskah ia menjauhi namja itu ?

Atau malah membalas perasaannya ?

Tapi …

Bukankah Kris masih ada dihatinya ?

Apakah Sehun bisa menggantikan kedudukan Kris yang sudah menetap bertahun-tahun dihatinya ?

"Argh .." Luhan mengerang pelan sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Aku harus bagaimana ?!"

.

PUK!

Luhan menoleh kearah seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Kau tidak istirahat ? Kenapa malah menjambak rambutmu sendiri ? Tidak sakit, ya?" Tanya orang yang ternyata adalah Yunho secara bertubi-tubi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Ne, ajushhi. Aku sedang tidak bisa istirahat, aku menjambak rambutku karena aku sedang pusing dan ini tidak terasa sakit."

Yunho langsung mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak bisa istirahat ? Apa maksudmu ?"

Luhan menyangga dagu dengan lengannya, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika bertemu dengan orang itu." Kemudian ia bergumam pelan.

Meskipun Cuma gumaman, Yunho bisa mendengarnya. "Kenapa ? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sehun ? Kali ini apalagi yang dilakukan bocah itu padamu ?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

Luhan menepuk pelan dahinya, "Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku hanya–"

Perkataan Luhan langsung saja terhenti begitu ia merasakan Yunho menarik tubuhnya entah kemana.

"Ajushhi~ Kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Tentu saja ke kamar kalian." Jawab Yunho enteng.

Luhan langsung saja membulatkan matanya mendengar tujuan dari Yunho menyeret dirinya. "MWO?! Andwae .." Luhanpun berontak, tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Diam, Luhan. Kalian ini sering sekali bertengkar. Tidak bosan ya ?" kata Yunho sambil bersiap mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan Sehun.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sehun-a?! Kau didalam ? Buka pintunya!" Seru Yunho setelah mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Sementara Luhan Cuma bisa pasrah, ia menutup matanya sambil berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

.

CEKLEK

Pintu itupun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun yang tengah menguap lebar, mengantuk berat.

"Waeyo, ajusshi ?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Dasar kau ini, kalau bertengkar dengan Luhan jangan sampai tidak mengijinkan dia beristirahat. Kalau dia sakit dan shooting ini harus ditunda bagaimana ?" Omel Yunho tak lupa dengan lipatan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ck!" Sehun berdecak kecil mendengar omelan saat dia sedang dalam mode mengantuk. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, dia saja yang tak mau masuk." Kemudian Sehun kembali melangkah pergi untuk kembali tidur menuju alam mimpinya.

Yunho mencibir pelan kearah Sehun kemudian menaruh perhatiannya pada Luhan yang masih menunduk. "Nah, masuk saja. Aku pergi dulu." Yunho langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu.

Yah, dengan susah payah Luhan menumbuhkan keberaniannya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu, bisa dilihatnya Sehun yang sudah terkapar di tempat tidur. Iapun segera mengganti pakaiannya dan berencana untuk ikut berbaring diatas kasur itu.

.

.

"Ugh~ Lelah rasanya." Luhan merenggangkan kedua tangannya untuk merelaksasikan otot-otot serta tulang-tulangnya yang berasa begitu pegal.

Dengan segera ia ikut meringsutkan dirinya di atas kasur yang sudah ada Sehun di sampingnya itu. Iapun bergerak pelan untuk mencari posisi yang enak untuk segera tertidur, sampai akhirnya ia merasa nyaman begitu ia membalikkan badannya ke samping dan menghadapkannya pada Sehun yang tengah berbaring menghadap kearahnya pula.

Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun yang tertidur itu. Awalnya ingin menatapnya sekilas, tapi kenapa jadi tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya kepada Sehun.

Ditatapinya terus wajah Sehun yang tengah tertidur itu, Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun itu tak kalah tampan dari Kris.

Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya memanas begitu menyadari hal itu. Luhan terus saja menatapi lekat wajah Sehun tanpa meninggalkan seinchipun unsur dari wajah Sehun.

Sehun ..

Bibir tipisnya itu berwarna kemerahan, dan rasanya juga manis. Bukankah Luhan pernah merasakan bibir itu beberapa kali ?

Hidungnya juga mancung, belum lagi terlihat berkilau karena pantulan sinar pada hidungnya itu. Aliran udara yang mengalir pada hidung itu juga hangat. Bukankah Luhan pernah merasakan deru nafas Sehun sebelumnya ?

Matanya juga … Terlihat sangat tajam .. apalagi ketika seperti ini, begitu mempesona ketika matanya sedang terbuka dan menatap kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TERBUKA?!

Luhan langsung melotot tajam begitu menyadari mata Sehun sudah terbuka dan ia tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Sedang apa melihatku begitu, hah ?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan hawa panas pada pipinya hingga rona merah di wajahnya terlihat jelas di mata Sehun, apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini, heum ? Memandangiku begitu ?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Rona merah itu semakin berani menunjukkan wujudnya, hingga Luhan merasa jantungnya juga berdetak cepat karena gugup.

"E-enak sa-sa-saja! U-untuk a-apa a-a-aku mela-melakukan ha-hal begitu ?!" Bantah Luhan dengan terbata-bata.

Melihat reaksi yang memuaskan bagi Sehun, iapun tersenyum– itu tidak bisa dibilang senyuman. Seringaian, tepatnya.

"Ke-kenapa ter-tersenyum begitu, hah?!" Bentak Luhan lagi.

Sehun malah semakin menyeringai lebar, "Kenapa jika aku tersenyum seperti ini, heum?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya tak berani –lebih tepatnya tak kuat menatap wajah Sehun yang begitu memojokkannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan begini, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih surai blonde milik Luhan kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. "Sudahlah, tidur saja. Kau pasti lelahkan ?" Ucap Sehun dengan lembut dengan terus mengelus surai Luhan.

Luhan sudah tak bisa lagi menahan debaran jantungnya merasakan sentuhan lembut Sehun pada surainya. Iapun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jangan menunduk begitu, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu itu." Ucap Sehun dengan lembut lagi.

OH TUHAN! Luhan benar-benar terbang rasanya begitu mendengar perkataan Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak tambah cepat dan rona merah itu tak henti-hentinya unjuk gigi, membuat Luhan tambah tak ingin mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak dengar ya ?" Ucap Sehun kemudian meraih dagu Luhan untuk menengadahkannya sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan.

DEMI TUHAN! Luhan ingin segera menghilang dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Ia benar-benar tak tahan menatap manic mata Sehun itu yang membuat jantungnya terus-terusan berdetak cepat.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, ya ?" Ucap Sehun dengan kekehan pelannya.

TUHAAN! Kenapa Rona merah diwajahnya benar-benar brengsek!?

Luhan terlihat sangat gugup, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus belum lagi deru nafasnya yang terdengar tidak teratur. Kemudian manic rusanya mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tidurlah~" Ucap Sehun kemudian menutup matanya seperti hendak tidur pula, tapi masih mengelus surai blonde Luhan.

UGH! Luhan benar-benar bersyukur ia tak harus beradu tatapan dengan manic Sehun lagi. Ia merasa lega kemudian tersenyum hangat kearah Sehun yang tengah menutup matanya tapi masih tersenyum itu. Dengan begitu ia mencoba menutup matanya pula, ingin segera menghilangkan rasa penat disekujur tubuhnya itu.

"Selamat tidur.." Bisik Sehun kepada Luhan yang langsung dapat senyuman tipis dari Luhan.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Senyuman di wajah Luhan tak bisa lepas semenjak break shooting tadi. Ia merasa dirinya sangat senang, karena hatinya merasa begitu baik. Entahlah~ Intinya suasana hatinya sedang dalam keadaan baik. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang mengamati Sehun yang sedang beracting untuk salah satu scene yang tak melibatkan dirinya.

Bayang-bayang kejadian pada waktu break shooting tadi kembali datang lagi, hingga ia tak bisa menahan rona merah tipis yang muncul diwajahnya. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar kala mengingat kejadian itu.

'Sebenarnya, aku ini kenapa ?' Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia terus memandangi wajah Sehun seakan ia tak punya lagi hari esok untuk melihat wajah Sehun.

'Aku baru menyadarinya ..'

'Kenapa dia begitu .. eum .. mempesona ?'

Luhan sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri, iapun menutup kedua pipinya itu dengan telapak tangannya.

.

DEG!

Jantung Luhan berdebar lagi, kini Sehun tengah tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Mungkin Sehun sudah menyelesaikan scene tadi.

"Hhhh.." Sehun terdengar menghela nafas lega kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Luhan. "Sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Tidak ada .." Ujar Luhan sewajar mungkin walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan tak wajar (?)

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Sepertinya malam kita tak harus menginap di sini, mau kuantar pulang ?"

Luhan menatap sebentar kearah Sehun. "Tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja."

Sehun terdengar menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Oh, ayolah. Aku sedang menawari pulang bersama, kau tidak mau ?" Tanya Sehun lagi berusaha meyakinkan.

"Bukan tidak mau, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Kalau itu masalahnya, aku tidak kerepotan. Okeh! Karena aku tidak kerepotan aku anggap kau menerima tawaranku itu." Ujar Sehun dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Ya, ya, ya! Ta-tapi –"

"Tidak ada tapi! Kau akan kuantar pulang!" Seru Sehun kemudian menjauh dari Luhan agar tak mendengar penolakan lagi.

"Huh!" Luhan mendengus kearah Sehun yang pergi menjauhi dirinya itu. "Dasar .." Katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan jangan lupa dengan senyuman yang sadar atau tidak tiba-tiba merekah itu.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Sehun tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping mobil kesayangannya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

11.30 pm.

Setelah melihat penunjuk waktu itu, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan sesekali bersenandung kecil.

"Kenapa Luhan lama sekali ?" Ujar Sehun sambil melirik jam tangannya lagi.

11.31 pm.

Padahal baru semenit menunggu Luhan, kenapa terasa begitu lama bagi seorang Oh Sehun?

Tidak lama, manic Sehun menemukan sosok Luhan tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Ppaliwa, Luhan!" Seru Sehun kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar seruan Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian berlari kecil menuju namja itu.

.

CEKLEK!

"Ayo, masuk!" Ujar Sehun sambil membukakan pintu yang tempatnya bersebelahan dengan tempat pengemudi.

Tidak pikir panjang Luhan segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

.

BLAM!

Pintu itu langsung tertutup ketika Luhan sudah memasuki mobil dan bersamaan dengan Sehun yang berlari kecil menuju kursi pengemudi.

.

CEKLEK!

Masuklah seorang Sehun ke dalam mobil. Iapun memasang seatbeltnya kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil. Deru mesin mobil terdengar sebentar kemudian Luhan merasakan mobil itu bergerak pelan.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya, ia merasa begitu kelelahan hari ini. Apalagi ini sudah cukup larut dan sangat mengundang untuk tidur.

"Kau mengantuk ? Tidur saja." Ujar Sehun sambil focus kepada jalanan yang sudah lumayan sepi itu.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak merasa nyaman tidur di mobil, nanti saja ketika sampai dirumah."

"Terserahlah .." Sehun mengangguk paham.

.

Hening. Untuk beberapa menit suasana begitu hening hanya ditemani oleh suara mesin mobil Sehun dan mesin mobil lain yang masih berlalu lalang di malam larut ini.

Luhan tak berniat membuka topic apapun, ia takut mengganggu konsentrasi Sehun selagi mengendara. Jadilah ia lebih memilih memandangi keadaan luar yang sudah gelap gulita itu.

"Luhan .." Panggil Sehun pelan.

"Heum ?" Gumam Luhan kemudian menatap kearah Sehun.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu ?"

"Tentang apa ?"

"Tentang .. Tentang perasaanku kepadamu ?"

.

GLEK!

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah, kenapa harus ini topic pembicaraan mereka ? Apa yang harus ia katakan ?

"Luhan .." Panggil Sehun lagi.

Luhan masih diam, ia tengah memikirkan serangkaian kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Eumm .. Aku belum memikirkannya, Sehun. Maaf."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau masih menyukai Kris. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, ia tak berani menjawab. Ia takut jika ia berujar bisa membuat namja disebelahnya ini terluka.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

"Sampai, Luhan." Ucap Sehun kala menghentikan laju mobilnya disebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah.

Luhan dengan segera melepas seatbeltnya dan hendak keluar segera dari mobil itu.

"Luhan .." Panggil Sehun lagi.

Luhan yang mendengar Sehun memanggilnya langsung saja menatap kearah namja itu.

"Kuharap kau bisa menerima diriku." Ujar Sehun pelan kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat wajah Sehun semakin lama semakin dekat Cuma bisa terdiam pasrah. Kini ia sudah merasakan deru nafas dari hidung Sehun dan langsung saja ia memejamkan matanya.

.

CHUP~

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Luhan, ia hanya menempelkannya tak ada niatan untuk melumat bibir ranum milik Luhan itu.

Sehunpun melepaskan tautan bibirnya kemudian memundurkan sedikit wajahnya, ia menatap wajah cantik Luhan dari jarak yang hanya terpisah beberapa inchi itu.

"Saranghae .. " Dengan begitu Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan kemudian mengusak pelan surai blonde itu. "Istirahatlah.. Kau terlihat begitu lelah."

Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian segera keluar dari mobil Sehun. Ia berdiri di samping mobil hitam itu. "Hati-hati, Sehun." Iapun melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian menginjak gas mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menatap kearah mobil Sehun yang semakin lama semakin terlihat kecil itu. Iapun membalikkan badannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Luhan mereganggkan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya menaiki ranjang king size miliknya itu.

HHHH.

Helaan nafas lega dari Luhan bisa terdengar jelas kala ia sudah berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Iapun mencari posisi yang enak untuk segera masuk ke alam mimpi.

Argh.

Luhan mendesis pelan kala ingatan tentang dirinya bersama Sehun ketika break shooting terngiang lagi.

'Kenapa aku bimbang begini ?'

'Kris .. '

*Flashback*

"HUWAAA! Jangan ambil permenku lagi!" Seorang anak kecil bernama Luhan tengah menangis ketika sebuah permen kesukaannya direbut oleh anak kecil lainnya.

"Ya! Dasar cengeng! Aku hanya ingin mengambil permenmu!" Bentak anak kecil itu.

"Kembalikan permenku, Henry!" Teriak Luhan lagi dengan kencang.

"Tidak mau!" Balas anak bernama Henry itu kepada Luhan.

"HUWAA! Tolong aku!" Teriak Luhan lagi dengan tangisan yang kencang itu.

Baru saja Henry hendak kabur dari sana meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah menangis, tapi seseorang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tengah mencegatnya.

"Mau kemana kau, hah ?" Tanya anak kecil yang mencegat Henry itu.

"Kau mau apa, Kris ?" Tanya Henry dengan nada menantang.

"Berikan padaku permen itu." Pinta Kris pelan tetapi terdengar tajam.

"Cih! Tidak akan– Hey! Kembalikan permen itu!" Teriak Henry ketika Kris dengan cepat merebut permen ditangannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kris tak menghiraukan teriakan Henry, ia berjalan kearah Luhan yang tengah menangis itu.

"Ini permenmu." Ujar Kris berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Luhan yang tengah menangis itu.

Dengan perlahan dan masih menangis, Luhan mengambil permen yang berada di tangan Kris. "Go –hiks! Gomawo –hiks!"

Kris tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan surai yang panjangnya seleher milik Luhan. "Jangan menangis.." Ujar Kris kemudian sambil mengusap pelan pipi Luhan yang sudah sembab itu.

Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan lembut itu Cuma bisa melongo sambil mengisak pelan. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa senang dihatinya kala melihat Kris tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Cup cup .." Kris mengelus pelan punggung Luhan yang masih sedikit bergetar itu.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia merasakan pipinya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dipandanginya wajah Kris yang tengah tersenyum itu.

Kris ..

Rambutnya berwarna pirang ..

Matanya tajam dan terliha begitu memabukkan ..

Hidungnya juga mancung dan terlihat begitu berkilau ..

Bibirnya sedikit tebal dan berwarna merah ..

Luhan memegangi pipinya merasa malu dan tersanjung atas perlakuan Kris kepadanya. Kris masih setia mengelus pelan punggungnya tanpa melepas senyumannya itu.

"Kris, aku menyukaimu." Ujar Luhan dengan polosnya kepada Kris.

Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan polos dari Luhan, tapi berikutnya ia tersenyum lagi.

*Flashback end*

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi kala ingatannya ketika pertama kali jatuh cinta kepada Kris terlintas di benaknya.

Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'Kris .. atau Sehun ?'

Luhan berfikir dalam hatinya, siapakah yang terbaik untuknya ?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana kalian suka nggak ? amin /.\

Waaahh :D akhirnya aku balik lagi nih .. maaf ya kalau misalnya aku cuma bisa update seminggu sekali, soalnya tgas-tugas sekolah itu numpuk banget *bow

Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini ? Aku buatnya dalam keadaan terjepit sekali ini -_- hmm

.

Balasan review :

HyunRa : Iya ^^ ini aku udah dalam keadaan sangat baik^^ Makasih ya ^^v

xiaolu odult : Iya, si luhan kebanyakan mikir nih /plak/

ssnowish : TBC gantung ? Iya, aku suka banget sama yang gantung-gantung gituh huehe :D Iya dong Sehun gentlemen, secara gitooohh! *secara apa? -_-

Niiraa : Uwah, iyah nih. Gimana ya reaksi Luhan ? /plak/ Makasih ya udh nungguin^^

hongkihanna : serius makin seru ? Makasih :DDD Ini udah lanjut koks^^v

siti. : Iya, ini udh lanjut koks^^

Novey : Amin /.\ semoga yaa^^

YeoSyeo : Tepat! Dilema berat nih si Luhan /plak/ iya ini udh dilanjut koks^^

deviaexocytosise : Kurang panjang ? Maaf ya *bow* tuh udh ada kissnya, gimana ? /plak/

Kurama : Nggak koks^^ kasiankan kalau dia sampe disembur gituh.

deer : Sempurna ? waah tersanjung sekali dibilang sempurna, tapi gada yang sempurna koks didunia ini^^ Iya, gimana hunhan moment di atas ? memuaskan ?

Rhie95 : Makasih :"D aku pikir ceritanya malah semakin membosankan, semoga chap ini seru ya^^

Guest : *bow maaf ya updatenya lama *bow tapi ini udh aku lanjut koks^^

RZHH 261220 : Iya ini udh lanjut koks^^

Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim : iyah gapapa koks^^ selamat datang ya di cerita saya yang ababil inih^^

deviaexocytosise : makasih udh bilang seru :"D Ya ampun, makasih juga udh mau baca berjam-jam gituh yaa, makasih *bow

.

Huaa, makasih banyak ya buat yang udh review di chapter kemarin^^ makasih juga masih setia baca ff ini, makasih udh follow and fav^^

.

Mind to review ? Thanks~


	8. Chapter 8 (I Know -Luhan)

Title : Because of "Remember You"

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : All EXO's members, etc.

Pairing : HUNHAN with all official couples.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship.

Warning : OOC, YAOI, typo(s)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

**Preview**

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi kala ingatannya ketika pertama kali jatuh cinta kepada Kris terlintas di benaknya.

Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'Kris .. atau Sehun ?'

Luhan berfikir dalam hatinya, siapakah yang terbaik untuknya ?

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

Just enjoy^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

**Chapter 8 (I Know.. –Luhan)**

.

.

Happe reading^^

.

.

Luhan melongo menatap sosok namja yang tengah tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya nyengir itu sambil duduk bersama di meja makan keluarganya bersama Ommanya, belum lagi ini masih sangat pagi. 'Oh my God!' Jerit Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa malah bengong ?" Tanya Omma Luhan kepada Luhan yang masih setia melongo itu.

"Kenapa orang ini ada disini ?" Tanya Luhan pada Ommanya kemudian beralih lagi kepada sosok itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini di rumahku, Sehun ?"

Sosok yang rupanya adalah Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan sebelum shooting mulai."

"Berjalan-jalan ?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, untuk membiasakan diri nantinya." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum … eumm .. entahlah.

"Membiasakan diri ? Membiasakan diri untuk apa ?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan kerutan dahi yang tak kunjung longgar.

"Membiasakan diri menjadi namjachingumu." Jawab Sehun enteng.

Luhan melongo mendengar penuturan Sehun, "Apa namjachingu ? Siapa bilang aku ingin menjadi namjachingumu ?"

Sehun mendelik kearah Luhan, "Tentu saja kau mau, bukankah aku sudah 2 kali menci– mmppptttt –mmpppfftt"

Perkataan Sehun terpotong karena Luhan tiba-tiba membekap mulut Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Sehun, "Ketika kau beritahu Omma jika kau sudah menciumku, di saat itu juga nyawamu melayang." Bisik Luhan kasar kearah Sehun.

Omma Luhan Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua anak muda sedang .. bermesraan atau apalah. "Sudah-sudah. Kalian lanjutkan nanti saja ya mesra-mesraannya. Sekarang sarapan dulu." Kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil dari Omma Luhan.

Luhan menatap horror Ommanya yang mengatakan jika ia sedang bermesraan dengan Sehun. Bermesraan apanya ?! Kemudian ia melepaskan dekapan telapak tangannya pada mulut Sehun.

"HUAAAAHHHHH …." Sehun langsung saja meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika dekapan tangan Luhan langsung terlepas.

.

.

"Luhan, cepat ganti bajumu." Ujar Sehun ketika mereka sudah selesai sarapan.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan dengan tampilan seperti itu ?" Tanya Sehun balik sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam tipis dengan celana pendek berwarna putih.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku mau tidur lagi." Kata Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ya, aku sudah da–"

"YA! Dasar anak malas! Cepat ganti bajumu dan jalan-jalan dengan Sehun atau kau mau jika Omma membakar koleksi boneka rusamu?" Ancam Omma Luhan yang sukses membuat Luhan menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"NE, NE! Baiklah!" Luhan dengan segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Omma Luhan yang melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu Cuma bisa berkacak pinggang saking herannya. "Aku tidak tahu aku salah apa, tapi anak itu begitu malas."

Sehun yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil kemudian, "Geurae, kurasa ajumma memiliki salah yang banyak."

Omma Luhan langsung melotot kearah Sehun begitu mendengar penuturan dari 'calon menantu'nya. "Apa maksudmu, Sehun ?"

Sehun tertawa lagi dan kali ini sedikit lebih nyaring, "Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ajumma lakukan sampai memiliki anak lelaki tetapi entah mengapa sangat cantik. Kurasa ia mewarisi wajah cantik ajumma, bukan wajah tampan ajusshi."

Omma Luhan hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar penuturan Sehun, "Kau bisa saja, Sehun." Ia memukul pelan pundak Sehun. "Benarkah aku sangat cantik ?"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"KYAAA!" Jerit Omma Luhan seketika.

Sehun terkekeh lagi, 'Ya ampun, ternyata Luhan benar-benar mewarisi segala hal dari ommanya. Bahkan jeritan merekapun sama.' Ucap Sehun dalam hatinya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Lama sekali, Luhan." Kata Sehun setelah menunggu Luhan berganti baju yang memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit.

Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas, "Sudahlah. Kita mau kemana ?"

Sehun mengusap pelan dagunya tengah berpikir, "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli ?"

"Eumm .." Luhan terdiam sebentar, "Eopseo."

"Ya sudahlah~ kita jalan-jalan saja." Ujar Sehun kemudian ia menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Luhan yang tangannya ditarik Cuma diam tak menolak. "Omma, aku pergi dulu ne." Kata Luhan sambil berjalan karena tangannya sedang di tarik oleh Sehun.

"Ne, hati-hati. Sehun jangan ngebut!" Titah Omma Luhan kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Omma Luhan sebagai pertanda setuju untuk permintaan Omma Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhanpun berjalan pelan dengan Sehun yang masih memegang tangan Luhan menuju mobil Sehun yang jaraknya sudah tak jauh lagi.

"Masuk .." Titah Sehun kepada Luhan sambil membukakan pintu mobil yang tempatnya bersebelahan dengan bangku pengemudi.

"Baiklah." Dengan segera Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

.

BLAM!

Sehun membanting pintu mobil itu, baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya tapi tiba-tiba ..

.

TIN! TIN! TIN! TIN!

"LUHAAAN!" Teriak seseorang yang sukses membuat Sehun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Sehun! Jangan pergi dulu! Aku ada perlu dengan Luhan!" Teriak orang itu lagi.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kesal melihat kemunculan orang itu, "Ada apa, Kris ?"

Luhan yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar dari mobil itu dan hendak melihat siapa gerangan yang ingin bertemu dengannya. "Siapa ya–KRIS?!" Jerit Luhan ketika menemukan sosok Kris tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan Sehun.

"Apa kalian ingin segera ke lokasi shooting ?" Tanya Kris kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat variasi jawaban dari Sehun dan Luhan. "Yang mana yang benar ?"

"Ada apa, Kris ?" Tanya Luhan segera.

"Eumm .. Ada yang aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Kris pelan.

"Kapan ?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Sekarang, jika kau ingin ke lokasi shooting. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"ANDWAE!" Sergah Sehun cepat. "Dia akan jalan-jalan denganku pagi ini, Kris. Lebih baik bicaranya nanti saja."

"Tapi, aku maunya sekarang." Kata Kris lagi.

"Ya, aku sudah dengannya lebih dulu daripada kau. Kau harus antri, Kris." Sanggah Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Aku membutuhkannya, Sehun. Sekarang." Ujar Kris menegaskan kepada Sehun.

"Andwae." Tegas Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayolah, Sehun." Kata Kris dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

Luhan yang melihat dua orang yang tengah memperebutkan dirinya itu Cuma bisa diam. 'Kacau kalau begini ..' Ujar Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Oh baiklah, biar Luhan yang memilih." Ucap Kris berusaha menghentikan perdebatan antara dirinya dan Sehun. "Luhan, kau mau ikut denganku atau dengan Sehun ?" Tanya Kris kepada Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, terdengar erangan frustasi di mulut Luhan. Ia membuka matanya lagi, dapat ia lihat Kris menatapnya seolah berkata 'Ayolah~ Ikut saja denganku' sementara Sehun juga tengah menatapnya seolah berkata 'Kurasa kau harus ikut denganku.'

Ya ampun~ Demi apapun, ia tengah dilemma sekarang. Mana yang harus ia pilih ? Sehun atau Kris ?

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Luhan." Ujar Kris di tengah-tengah saat Luhan sedang berpikir.

Sehun yang mendengar Kris tengah melobi Luhan, "Kurasa kau sudah membuat janji denganku lebih dulu." Ujar Sehun tak mau kalah.

Luhan menjerit frustasi dalam hatinya, oh Tuhan~ yang mana ? Luhan berpikir sejenak. Kris bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan, apa itu ? Apa penting ? Mungkin penting, mungkin juga tidak. Kalau ingin tahu ia harus memilih Kris. Disisi lain, ia sudah menerima ajakan Sehun untuk jalan-jalan pagi ini. Pasti namja itu akan marah padanya jika ia malah memilih Kris. Kalau tidak ingin Sehun marah, maka pilih saja Sehun.

Luhan mengusap dagunya pelan.

'Ikut dengan Kris tapi Sehun pasti akan marah ..'

Atau ..

'Ikut dengan Sehun tapi tidak bisa mendengar sesuatu yang ingin Kris katakan ..'

Setelah menimbang-nimbang Luhanpun memutuskan, "Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu, …

.

.

.

.

.

… Kris."

Sehun yang mendengar keputusan Luhan langsung saja menatap kesal kearah Luhan dan Kris, ia dengan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Se-sehun .." Gumam Luhan pelan begitu melihat ekspresi marah yang terlihat di gesture namja itu. Bagaimana tidak ? Sehun tadi membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras kemudian dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya diatas rata-rata. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah dengan Sehun.

"Kkaja, Luhan." Ujar Kris kemudian menarik tangan Luhan menuju mobilnya.

Luhan Cuma bisa menunduk ketika Kris membawanya menuju mobil, "Mian, Sehun." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kris ?" Tanya Luhan ketika Kris membawanya ke sebuah kedai minuman.

Kris terdiam sebentar tengah melihat menu yang sudah tersedia di meja. "Kau ingin pesan apa ?"

"Bubble tea rasa taro saja." Jawab Luhan cepat.

Dengan segera Kris memberitahu pelayan yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya menunggu pesanan darinya dan Luhan.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Kris langsung beralih kepada Luhan. "Tadi kau tanya apa, Luhan ?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

Seketika wajah Kris langsung berubah sendu membuat raut wajah heran Luhan makin tercetak jelas. Daritadi selama perjalanan kesini, Luhan memerhatikan Kris. Selama perjalanan Kris hanya diam dan wajahnya juga terlihat sendu, belum lagi Luhan juga mendengar Kris beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ini tentang .. err Tao." Ujar Kris pelan.

Luhan langsung saja menambah intensitas kerutan di dahinya, "Ada apa dengan, Tao ?"

Kris terlihat tengah merogoh saku celananya mencari-cari ponsel yang tadi ia taruh di sana. Ketika berhasil menyentuh benda itu dengan segera ia memainkan sebentar jemarinya diatas benda layar sentuh itu.

"Ini .." Lirih Kris sambil menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Luhan.

Luhanpun menyambut pelan ponsel Kris, ia menegak pelan salivanya, huh kenapa ia jadi gugup sendiri ?

Iapun memerhatikan ponsel itu, tidak .. lebih tepatnya apa yang ditunjukkan oleh ponsel itu. Ia memicingkan matanya begitu melihat sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah photo, entahlah~ poto itu sedikit gelap mungkin karena latarnya adalah malam hari.

Luhan memerhatikan dengan seksama poto itu, sampai bisa ia lihat di sana terdapat 2 orang namja sedang …

'Berciuman?' Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Lalu ?' Tanya Luhan lagi dalam hatinya. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan photo ini ? Aku bahkan pernah dicium oleh Sehun dua kali.'

"Ada apa dengan poto ini, Kris ?" Tanya Luhan karena tak menemukan sesuatu yang menjelaskan kegalauan Kris.

Kris menghela nafasnya lebih dalam, "Perhatikan dengan baik, Luhan."

Luhan kembali memandangi poto itu, 'Apa sih yang salah ?' Luhan tak begitu dapat melihat jelas ke dalam gambar itu karena gelap. Ia memerhatikan dua orang yang tengah –ehem- itu. Yang satu adalah seorang namja dengan rambut pirang, berkulit putih dan wajahnya tidak bisa Luhan kenali karena tertutup oleh namja berambut hitam legam yang lehernya tengah di tekan oleh namja pirang.

'Eh ?'

Luhan menajamkan lagi matanya pada gambar itu, 'Ini kan ..'

"Kris .. Apa maksudnya ini ?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kris, sementara Kris Cuma bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kris .. Ini .." Luhan berujar lemah.

"Ya, kurasa kau sudah mengerti. Aku sudah memutuskan Tao." Ucap Kris sedikit bergetar.

Luhan menutup mulutnya agar pekikannya tidak keluar di tempat umum begini, ia memandang kaget kearah Kris. "Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa ? Siapa namja pirang itu, Kris ? Kenapa Tao melakukan itu ? Maksudku .. maksudku .. ARGH! Kris ceritakan semuanya dengan jelas!" Luhan mengerang frustasi di hadapan Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namja pirang itu, begitu aku melihatnya aku langsung menghubungi Tao dan memutuskannya." Kata Kris lirih.

"Apa yang lain sudah tahu kalau kau putus dengannya ?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Kris terlihat menggeleng pelan, "Aku baru memutuskannya tadi malam, dan aku juga baru memberitahumu. Yeah~ Kurasa karena aku paling lama kenal denganmu daripada yang lainnya."

Luhan yang tadinya duduk berhadapan dengan Kris kini berganti duduk di sebelah namja tinggi itu. "Are you okay ?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

Kris yang tertunduk itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, ia mencoba untuk terlihat kuat terhadap apapun. Kris itu sosok yang kuat, catat.

Luhan mengelus pelan punggung Kris, ia menatap sedih wajah Kris yang terlihat lebih sedih lagi. Hatinya sedikit terluka melihat keadaan Kris yang tengah di khianati oleh Tao. Ia tahu benar, Kris menyukai namja bermata panda itu. Perjuangan Kris mendapat Tao memang tidak terlalu susah, toh Tuhan memberkatinya wajah tampan jadi untuk mendapat Tao itu hanya membutuhkan sedikit pengorbanan. Tapi bukan berarti sedikit pengorbanan itu membuat Kris tak mencintai Tao dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kalian salah besar jika mengatakan hal itu, Kris itu sangat mencintai Tao. SANGAT.

Luhan masih setia mengelus punggung lebar Kris, ia hanya memikirkan satu hal. 'Bukankah Tao itu sangat kurang ajar ?'

Luhan tersenyum pahit begitu membayangkan wajah imut milik Tao. 'Sialan kau, Tao.' Luhan merasakan rahangnya mengeras kala itu. Luhan membayangkan penderitaanya selama ini, ia yang sudah mencintai Kris bertahun-tahun dan tak pernah sekalipun Kris menjatuhkan hatinya kepada Luhan. Sementara Tao dengan gampangnya mendapatkan Kris hanya dalam hitungan bulan dan dengan sekonyongnya ia meninggalkan Kris. 'Bodoh kau, Tao. Andaikan aku menjadi dirimu dengan sangat aku tidak akan meninggalkan, Kris. Tidak akan.'

"Gwaenchana, Kris. Mungkin kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik dari Tao, arrasseo ? Jangan bersedih, ne ?" ujar Luhan pelan dan lembut.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak yakin, Luhan."

"Kau pikir di dunia hanya ada Tao ?"

Kris tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Terserahlah .."

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"~

.

.

"Dimana Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan kepada salah satu kru begitu ia sampai di lokasi shooting.

"Dia ada di ruang make up." Kata Kru itu sambil menunjuk ke ruang make up, "Kukira kau datang bersamanya, Luhan." Tambah Kru itu lagi.

"Ah.. Hahaha" Luhan tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Kru, "Tidak, aku tadi sedang ada urusan. Baiklah, gamsahamnida." Ujar Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne." Balas Kru itu membungkuk pula.

Dengan segera Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang make up, sedikit cemas. Takut-takut namja itu akan mengabaikannya lagi seperti kejadian Sehun mengabaikannya karena Luhan membahas Kris kala perbincangan malam lewat telpon.

.

"Sehun-a!" Panggil Luhan pelan begitu melihat Sehun tengah di rias wajahnya.

Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal hanya menolehkan wajahnya kepada Luhan. "Wae ?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mianhae. Tadi memang keadaanya cukup mendesak."

Sehun menghela nafas beratnya, "Sudahlah, masalah itu kita bahas setelah selesai shooting saja. Lebih baik cepat bersiap-siap."

Luhan yang melihat reaksi Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. "Ne!" Ujarnya semangat kemudian pergi ke ruang ganti.

.

.

"Sehun dan Luhan kemari!" Teriak Yunho kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan dengan segera berjalan menuju Yunho yang sedang terlihat sedikit pusing itu.

"Ini naskahnya, kalian baca dulu." Yunho menyerahkan lembaran naskah kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan memerhatikan sebentar Yunho yang tengah mengerut pelan pelipisnya. "Ajusshi, gwaenchana ?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Ne, gwaenchana. Hanya kita harus menyelesaikan drama ini secepat yang kita bisa. Karena sebentar lagi drama ini akan tayang di televise sementara banyak scene yang seharusnya sudah kita selesaikan malah belum selesai. Itu membuatku sedikit .. frustasi."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Mianhae, ajusshi. Itu pasti karena kami telah mengacaukan shooting ini pada awalnya." Luhan menyikut pelan lengan Sehun yang hanya diam saja membaca naskah.

Sehun yang tadinya hanya focus membaca naskahpun menatap bingung kearah Luhan, 'Apa ?' Begitulah yang bisa Luhan terjemahkan dari ekspresi Sehun itu.

Yunho tersenyum lagi, "Ne, gwaenchana. Kalian Cuma harus berusaha keras akhir-akhir ini. Maafkan ajusshi, ne ?" Yunho mengelus pelan surai Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

Luhan dan Sehun yang diperlakukan manis oleh Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk antusias.

"Ne, cepat kalian baca naskahnya. Perhatikan naskahnya dengan benar."

Sehun dan Luhanpun membaca naskah lagi dengan seksama, mereka terlihat serius. Yah~ Melihat ke-frustasi-an Yunho membuat duo HUNHAN ini sedikit tersentuh atau lebih tepatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

.

"Kalian sudah siap ?" Tanya Yunho kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ne, ajushhi!" Teriak Luhan kepada Yunho.

"Okeh, ready ? and .. ACTION!"

.

ACTION!

Luhan sedang duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon, ia memandangi sekitar halaman belakang sekolah yang terlihat sepi karena para siswa lain lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kantin.

Ia menghirup pelan udara segar sembari menutup matanya sehingga menambah intensitas kesegaran dari udara. Ia merogoh pelan saku celananya hendak mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di sana.

Luhan bermain sebentar pada ponselnya itu sambil sesekali tersenyum memandang kearah ponselnya. Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar memandang kearah poto Sehun dan dirinya ketika masih kecil dulu.

.

PUK.

Luhan sedikit terlonjak dan sontak memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia memandang ke belakang kepada si pelaku penepukan pundaknya.

"Sedang apa disini, Minhyuk ?"Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan sedikit canggung begitu Sehun memilih duduk di sampingnya. "Ani, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri di sini."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Menenangkan diri dari apa ?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

DEG!

Sehun bisa merasakan pipinya merona sedikit melihat senyuman Luhan, ia memegang dadanya sebentar. 'Kenapa aku jadi begini ?' Sehun menggeleng pelan, 'Aigoo~ Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai seorang namja ?' Setidaknya begitulah kata-kata yang akan muncul di drama nantinya.

Luhan yang melihat keanehan pada Sehun langsung saja bertanya, "Wae geurae, Myungjoo-ya ?"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang menggeleng kemudian ia tersenyum –sedikit gugup.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir hembusan angin.

Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan memerhatikan namja yang tengah menutup matanya itu dengan lekat. Seketika pula Sehun jatuh lagi kepada pesona Luhan.

'Kenapa makhluk di hadapanku ini begitu mempesona, Tuhan ?'

Sehun tak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang selalu ia rasakan ketika bersama Luhan.

'Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada rusa cantik ini.'

.

"CUT!" Teriak Yunho dari toaknya. "Good, boy! Sehun dan Luhan kemari"

Sehun sedikit kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Yunho dan dengan segera ia dan Luhan berlari kecil kearah Yunho.

"Nice, Sehun!" Yunho menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. "Akhir-akhir ini acting kalian benar-benar bagus. Aku suka ekspresimu ketika memandang Luhan tadi. Ini lebih dari yang kuharapkan." Ujar Yunho lagi kemudian mengelus surai Sehun.

Sehun Cuma bisa nyengir kemudian ia membungkuk sebentar, "Ne, gomawo, ajusshi."

"Pertahankan itu, nak." Yunho kemudian mengelus pelan surai Luhan.

Sehun Cuma terkekeh kecil mendapat pujian dari Yunho, 'Bagaimana tidak bagus ? Aku benar-benar menggunakan seluruh perasaanku ketika bersama Luhan.'

.

.

~Because of "Remember You"

.

.

"Ajusshi, apa aku boleh keluar sebentar ?" Tanya Luhan kepada Yunho yang tengah beres-beres itu.

"Kau mau kemana ? Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau istrahat."

"Aku ingin mengunjungi temanku sebentar, hanya sebentar ajusshi. Ne ?" Ujar Luhan sambil mengatup kedua tangannya di depan dada memohon kepada Yunho.

"Apa tidak bisa lain waktu ?"

"Lain waktu ? Kurasa tidak. Bukankah shooting harus kita kebut, jadi aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Ne, ajusshi ?" Ujar Luhan lagi memohon.

Yunho Cuma bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah. Kau pergi dengan siapa ?"

Luhan terlihat diam sebentar, "Hanya sendiri."

"Minta Sehun menemanimu, aku akan ijinkan jika Sehun menemanimu."

"Ta- ta- tapi .." Terputus, Yunho sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan Luhan. "Ya sudahlah, lumayan jalan-jalan sama Sehun."

.

.

"Ayo, Yunho-ajusshi bilang dia tidak akan mengijinkanku jika tidak bersamamu." Ujar Luhan sambil menarik-narik Sehun secara paksa.

"Kau mau kemana ? Tidak lihat aku sedang kelelahan ?" Tanya Sehun sambil berusaha melepas dari cengkraman Luhan.

"Come on, Sehun. Anggap saja ini sebagai pengganti jalan-jalan kita yang gagal itu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Berhenti menarik tanganku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Luhan reflex melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun, "Gomawo, Sehunnie~"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu manis jika ada maunya saja.

Dengan segera Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik Sehun.

.

BRRRMM BRRRMM.

Deru mesin mobil Sehun terdengar. "Kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan terlihat menggaruk pipinya canggung, "Ke rumah .. eum.. Kris."

Sehun melotot sebentar mendengar perkataan Luhan ia pikir ini akan menjadi jalan-jalan malam yang menyenangkan, tapi semua langsung berubah begitu mendengar nama Kris disebut. Segera ia memejamkan matanya menahan emosi yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun itu. Tak banyak bicara Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Kris.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Kris, hening menyelimuti Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya bingung, 'Kenapa selalu begini ? Sehun ngambek lagi -_-'

Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sesekali, sudahlah lebih baik ia diam saja daripada memperkeruh suasana hati Sehun.

.

.

Luhan segera melepas sabuk pengamannya begitu Sehun sudah membawa mobilnya ke depan sebuah rumah mewah milik Kris.

Dengan segera ia membuka pintu mobil Sehun itu dan melangkah keluar dari mobil itu. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan mobil Sehun kemudian ia membalikkan badannya ke arah mobil.

"Sehun, kau tak mau ikut masuk ?"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil sebagai pertanda 'tidak mau'.

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Tunggu aku dan Jangan tinggalkan aku, ne." Kemudian Luhan kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumah besar keluarga bermarga Wu itu.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu melihat sosok yang ia kenal tengah terduduk di depan rumah Kris. "Sedang apa dia disini, tidak tahu malu!" Luhan mempercepat langkahnya, hendak menghampiri sosok yang ia kenal itu.

"Sedang apa disini, Tao ?" Tanya Luhan yang terdengar pelan namun tajam kepada sosok yang ia kenal tengah terduduk itu.

Benar saja, itu Tao. Tao menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Luhan .. ? Kau yang sedang apa ?"

Luhan menggertakkan giginya kemudian ia tersenyum remeh kemudian, "tentu saja aku ingin mengunjungi Kris, kau sedang apa ? Kau pikir kau pantas datang kemari ?" Ucapan Luhan masih terdengar pelan tetapi semakin tajam.

Tao yang tadinya terduduk langsung bangkit kemudian menatap Luhan bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Luhan ?"

Luhan mendecih, "Sudah sana pergi! Kris tidak akan mau berhubungan dengan pengkhianat sepertimu!"

Tao mengkerutkan dahinya tajam, "Kuulangi, apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau selingkuhkan ?" Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum remeh.

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget, bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu masalah ini ? "Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Kris sendiri yang memberitahuku, kenapa ? Ada masalah ?"

Tao berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan, "Luhan, tidak tidak. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengkhianati Kris. Tidak! Aku sangat mencintainya."

Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas, "Memangnya kalau tidak mengkhianati apalagi namanya ? Dengan nyamannya kau mencium lelaki pirang itu ? Cih!" Luhan mendecih kemudian.

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Luhan."

"SUDAHLAH! LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG SANA! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU!" Teriak Luhan kencang kepada Tao.

Tao sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Luhan yang sangat nyaring dan melengking itu.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP!

Terlihat sosok Kris tengah berlari kecil kearah Luhan dan Tao yang tengah bertengkar. "Ada apa ini, Luhan ? Kenapa ribut-ribut begini ?"

Tao menatap Kris sedikit berkaca-kaca, "K-Kris–"

"LIHAT! DIA SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA MALU, BERANI SEKALI DIA DATANG KEMARI!" Teriak Luhan lagi dengan wajah yang memerah karena emosi.

Kris tak menatap Tao sama sekali walaupun Luhan tengah menunjuk-nunjuk Tao dengan kasar.

"K-kris, dengarkan aku. Aku akan je–"

"Sudahlah, Tao. Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau pulang. Nanti kau sakit." Ucap Kris lemah walaupun begitu bisa di dengar oleh Tao dan Luhan.

"Tidak, Kris. Dengarkan aku. Aku mohon." Tao melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Kris.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, kurasa semua cukup jelas." Ujar Kris lagi.

Tao sudah tak bisa menahan uraian airmatanya, "Kris, ku mohon dengarkan aku."

"Tidak, kau tidak dengar ya ?" Ucap Kris lagi tanpa menatap Tao sedikitpun.

"Kris .." Lirih Tao, "Kumohon dengar aku seka–"

.

PLAK!

Tao memegangi pipinya yang baru saja menjadi sarang tamparan tangan Luhan. Tao memandangi kearah Luhan yang wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena emosi.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kenapa kau menyakiti Tao ?" Tanya Kris pelan sambil melirik pedih kearah Tao.

"DIA PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA, KRIS! DASAR NAMJA JALANG! KAU HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN!" Teriak Luhan kencang sambil melangkah maju mendekati Tao yang sedang menangis memegangi pipinya yang perih.

"BRENGSEK KAU, TAO!"

.

BUGH!

"Ugh .." Lenguh Tao pelan begitu merasakan bogem mentah dari Luhan melayang keras di perutnya.

"RASAKAN ITU!" Bentak Luhan kemudian ia mendecih kea rah Tao.

"Lu, hentikan!" Ujar Kris sambil memegang lengan Luhan agar namja rusa itu tak menyakiti Tao lagi.

Sementara Luhan yang tangannya di pegang Kris berusaha keras melepaskannya, "Lepas, Kris. Ini belum selesai." Luhan menghempas lengannya hingga cengkraman Kris terlepas.

"SIALAN KA–"

.

PLAK!

Luhan melotot, ia merasakan pipinya memanas merasakan tamparan cukup keras bersarang di pipi mulusnya.

"KRIS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak seseorang yang lain dari belakang.

Kris spontan menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya, tidak .. lebih tepatnya kearah Luhan. "Sehun .." Gumam Kris pelan.

Sehun dengan segera berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih terdiam itu, ia mengabaikan Kris yang daritadi tengah menatapinya dengan tatapan .. err entahlah.

"Luhan, gwaenchana ?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan, ia memegang pundak namja mungil itu.

Luhan tersenyum getir kepada Sehun, "Kita pulang saja, Sehun. Tidak ada gunanya aku disini." Kata Luhan lirih kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan Kris, Sehun, dan Tao di sana.

Sehun merasakan rahangnya mengeras kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kris, "Puas kau melihatnya ?" Tanya Sehun kepada Kris dengan nada yang tajam.

"Se-sehun, tu-tunggu dulu .. argh." Kris mengerang pelan begitu melihat Sehun mengabaikan dan memilih pergi meninggalkannya juga. Kris menunduk sebentar meratapi perbuatan yang entah mengapa tidak sadar ia lakukan. Ia hanya merasa sangat marah melihat Luhan menyakiti Tao.

Kris memandangi Tao yang sedang berurai airmata itu tengah memegangi perutnya. Biar bagaimanapun Luhan itu seorang namja yang pasti memiliki energy yang banyak, sudah bisa dipastikan pukulan itu menyakitkan.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya pelan menghampiri Tao, "Gwaenchana ?"

Tao memandang kearah Kris, ia menggeleng pelan kemudian.

"Lebih baik diobati dulu." Ujar Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Tao berdiri.

.

.

Luhan tengah memandangi langit malam yang bertaburan bintang itu. Ia dan Sehun tengah berada di sebuah taman bermain, setelah dari rumah Kris dengan segera ia meminta Sehun untuk datang kemari.

"Lu, gwaenchana ?" Tanya Sehun pelan kepada Luhan yang tengah duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan dengan ayunan yang ia duduki.

Luhan menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Gwaenchana." Katanya singkat tanpa memalingkan matanya dari langit malam.

Luhan bisa merasakan hatinya mengkedut sakit mengingat semua yang baru saja terjadi. Teganya Kris menamparnya demi Tao yang sudah berkhianat itu. Ia hanya berusaha memberi Tao pelajaran agar mengerti betapa berisikonya mengkhianati dan menyia-nyiakan seorang Kris. Ugh, bahkan matanya sudah terasa begitu panas.

"Bodoh .. Kris bodoh .." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Sehun yang tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Luhan sontak menatap kearah namja mungil itu. "Sudahlah~ Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Bodoh .. Kris bodoh .." Gumam Luhan lagi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, sudahlah tak ada gunanya menasehati orang yang sedang kalut begini. Iapun lebih memilih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bodoh .. Kris bodoh .. hiks .."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya ia mendengar isakan kecil dari Luhan. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan. Benar saja ..

"Kris bodoh .. hiks hiks hiks hiks.." Ujar Luhan lemah diiringi aliran airmata yang sudah berjatuhan deras itu.

"Lu.." Panggil Sehun pelan. "Gwaenchana ?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Sehun. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Sehun bangkit dari ayunan yang ia duduki itu, kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan. "Sebenarnya ada apa ? Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Tao ? Kupikir ada ribut-ribut apa tadi, ternyata itu kau dan Tao." Jelas Sehun lagi dengan lembut. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Luhan yang tengah duduk di atas ayunan itu. Ia tersenyum sebentar memandangi Luhan yang tengah berurai airmata itu.

"Uljima, eum ?" Ujar Sehun sambil meraih pipi Luhan kemudian menghapus jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipi rusa itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Luhan terisak pelan sambil menatapi Sehun yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Kau ini.. Banyak sekali airmatamu kau keluarkan untuk orang yang sudah menamparmu itu." Ujar Sehun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ugh." Luhan menendang pelan Sehun dengan kakinya.

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya lucu apalagi namja itu tengah terisak-isak. "Mian, mian. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau mau kembali ?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil sesekali mengisak.

"Kkaja." Ujar Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan kemudian ia memeluk pelan Luhan, berusaha memberi ketenangan untuknya. "Uljima, eum ?" Sehun mengelus pelan punggung Luhan.

Luhan yang sudah berada di dekapan Sehunpun Cuma bisa membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun, kemudian membalas pelukan Sehun itu.

"Tenang saja, ada aku disini yang mencintaimu." Ujar Sehun pelan.

"Gomawo, Sehunnie." Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sehun.

.

.

"Sehun, aku mau cuci muka dulu. Kau tidur duluan saja." Ucap Luhan kemudian langsung saja masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan sudah melesat masuk kamar mandi langsung saja melepas jaketnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Iapun dengan segera memejamkan matanya hendak masuk segera ke alam mimpi.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menghilangkan jejak airmata di wajahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat matanya membengkak besok pagi ketika bangun tidur, maka dari itu ia segera membasuh wajahnya.

Ia juga melepas jaket yang masih melekat di badannya itu, setelah itu dengan segera ia merangkak pelan naik keatas kasur yang disana sudah ada Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya ketika bayangan Kris menamparnya terngiang begitu saja, tapi bisa ia rasakan ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Yah~ Lebih baik, mungkin karena namja di sampingnya ini.

Luhanpun membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Sehun –yang kebetulan juga tengah terlelap sambil menghadap kearah Luhan.

"Gomawo, Sehun." Ujar Luhan pelan sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun lekat. Bisa ia rasakan pipinya merona lagi menyaksikan ketampanan Sehun. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajahnya mendekat kepada wajah Sehun.

"Good night, Sehun." Jantungnya berdebar dan perutnya terasa geli ketika ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun.

.

Chup~

Luhan mengecup pelan bibir Sehun kemudian ia memejamkan matanya ingin segera menyusul Sehun menuju alam mimpi. Tak lupa pula senyuman yang masih setia mengembang di wajahnya itu kala memejamkan mata.

"Saranghae .." Sadar atau tidak Luhan berbisik pelan.

Sehun yang sebenarnya belum tidur sontak membuka matanya perlahan berusaha mengintip. Tapi kemudian ia membuka matanya lebar ketika dilihatnya namja rusa itu sudah terlelap.

"Good night, Luhan." Bisiknya pelan kemudian ia tersenyum. "Nado saranghae."

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana ? Kalian suka nggak ? Amin /.\

Aduh, aku nggak tahu deh mau bilang apa soal chapter satu ini, panjang banget yak ? Kepanjangan nggak ? Haduh maaf yaT.T

Aku juga mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update sehingga kalian harus nunggu 2 minggu untuk chapter 8 ini, jeongmal mianhamnida *bow

Ada beberapa penghalang yang menyebabkan aku nggak bisa update tepat waktu. Yang pertama, karena pada minggu itu dari Senin-sabtu aku ujian terus tiap hari. Jadinya nggak ada waktu buat ngetik adanya buat belajar aja, jeongmal mianhamnida *bow

Kedua, setelah aku coba buka akun di sini malah gagal mulu. Nggak tahu deh kenapa, aku udah hampir nangis kupikir akun aku ke hapusT.T ternyata nggak. Banyak yang bilang lagi 'erorr'. Jeongmal mianhamnida *bow Maka dari itu, sebagai permintaan maaf aku panjangin ff ini. Maaf ya kalau jadinya malah kepanjangan..

Oia, satu lagi. Sepertinya ff ini bakal berakhir seperti ff "It's You". So, ff ini udh aku rencanakan ending di chapter 10. Dan aku juga udh menyiapkan sebuah ff dengan pair CHANBAEK \(^^)/ sebagai penggantinya. Jadi, stay tune ya bareng gue kekekek ^^v

Aku mau bilang nih, Bagaimanapun aku ini seorang reader juga, jadi aku mengerti betapa gerahnya nungguin ff yang tak kunjung dilanjut oleh Author yang mungkin memiliki kesibukan. Yah~ walaupun begitu, kita sebagai readers harus mengerti ya keadaan seorang author di dunianya juga.

readers, maaf ya aku nggak bisa balas atu-atu reviewnya, tapi aku seneng banget baca review kalian entah deh udh berapa kali aku baca. makasih banyak yaa:*****

.

Mind to review again ? i hope so^^


End file.
